Shattered
by Nautica7mk
Summary: In a universe where The Republic has fallen and the Jedi are near extinct, Padme Amidala discovers that behind the mask of Darth Vader... lives a man no one ever knew.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Shattered

**Author**: Nadia Mack

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing

**Summary**: Behind the mask of a monster lived a man no one ever knew.

**Author's** **Notes**: I've only ever written one Star Wars fic and that was several years ago. It was fairly long and now flying through limbo. LOL! I had submitted it through a Star Wars Fanfic Archive site that no longer exist. It's too bad; I would've liked to have uploaded that here. I spent a lot of time on that. Sigh. Anyway, here's my second try. The events of TPM all the way up to ROS are the same except for the big fact that Anakin was never found by the Jedi.

**Prologue**

Social and political unrest littered the galaxy with a ferocity that no one anticipated. Star systems fell from the growing Separatist threat along with the dark side of the force aiding them, victory awaits.

The revelation that Chancellor Palpatine was the Dark Lord the Jedi has been searching for in many years hardened the blow of the already falling Jedi. With Order 66, most have died, few have escaped, and with the dark and ominous figure of Darth Vader, the right hand monstrous machine to the now Emperor Palpatine, there was no stopping them.

Not even the Jedi.

Aboard the newly built Star Destroyer, Darth Vader stood tall and authoritavely besides his new wife, Padme Amidala Vader, even if it was much to her distaste. The Emperor commands that they be together, and as always, Lord Vader abides.

**Chapter 1**

It's been two months since she had forced herself to take vows opposite one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. She didn't even know if he was a man at all behind his dark mask.

Marriage to Vader was the only means to ensure Naboo's safety. As a former Queen and Senator, she knew there were always other options, but this was the only one that would keep the bloodshed that would inevitably break out to a minimum. Whether they knew it or not, her people will always come first.

She sat on the bed, waiting nervously for the monster to return. While it has been a couple of months since their marriage, it surprised her that Lord Vader has made no attempt to take what she was sure in his mind was his.

A consummation of marriage.

Even if it was a forced one.

Many nights, she lie awake in bed fearing that he'll force himself on her when she least expected it. Was he buying his time? Or is he just incapable of it? The very thought disturbed her but it couldn't be helped.

He was not was she expected him to be.

While he continued doing his duty faithfully to his master, she had barely seen him. To be honest, she has never seen him without his mask off. Is there truly a man behind that hideous black armor or is he simply a lifeless machine?

The doors of her room suddenly hissed open, taking her by surprise.

"Vader," she acknowledged, her voice monotonous as it always is.

He ignored her, but he remained standing by the door for a moment before exiting the way he came. His actions continued to baffle her as she lived in captivity with him these past two months.

None of it was making sense.

He barely speaks to her, and he's never so much as touched her the wrong way, but he always did that. Checking up on her every morning and every night. It's become something of a routine, and it left her both suspicious and intrigued at the same time.

* * *

"What is your report, Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked with an air of authority that'll leave most people nervous.

"We've managed to eliminate nearly half a dozen Jedi hiding along the outer rim planets, Master," Vader answered with a slight bow of the head.

The Emperor smiled wickedly.

"Excellent work, my very young apprentice. You have done me proud. Take leave for the next few days, I will call for you by weeks end."

Vader did not challenge this.

"Very well, Master."

* * *

Lord Vader exited the communication chambers and walked down the long white corridor. He turned right and proceeded to head to his private quarters. On the way there, he stopped and turned the opposite way.

In front of the closed door, he punched in his security codes and the entrance slid open. He walked across the spacious living room and tapped on the bedroom door quietly, opening it to see inside.

Amidala sat up wide awake as she always seemed to be whenever he came to check up on her. Her brown eyes were as clear as if he wasn't wearing the mask and said, "Lord Vader."

He stood still, just watching her. Beneath his mask, his eyes, along with the force, roamed across her body to make sure she was physically all right. When he was satisfied, he left her be and headed back to his quarters.

Through the force, he could hear Lady Vader exhale a deep breath.

And as always, he ignored the calling.

**To be Continued…**

**Author's End Notes**: I've actually been hoping there was someone out there that would do a story similar to this, but I've been anxious to read something like this that I went ahead and wrote it myself. And in case it's not obvious enough, this is a shipper fic. Reviews are welcome. I'm new to this fandom in terms of writing fanfic for Star Wars.


	2. Prisoner of War

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews and comments. darthchunky, I normally don't take long to finish a story so hopefully, it goes no different with this one. Stefymoon, thanks for the compliment. Gizzi1213, yeah the title was meant to convey a certain level of intrigue that I don't know if I accomplished. lol Thanks SAGA123 for the kind words. I hopeI don't disappoint. Li-Li-ThePinkbook. You're my first reviewer. Thanks for wishing me luck, I just may need it.

**Chapter 2**

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the holo-screen display all the awful catastrophe's that the Emperor have committed throughout the galaxy. Her heart leapt out to her fallen friends and comrades. Living the life of a public figure, this was one area she wasn't trained for. There was a part of her that thought that if she worked hard enough, she wouldn't have to.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

If she were to survive this, she had to be strong. If not for her, but for her people, and that was something she had to consciously remind herself of. It was about the only thing keeping her sane in this sterile prison.

Whenanger grew inside of her, there was little to take it out on, so she grabbed the nearest thing next to her, a vase, and tossed it across the wall. Ithit the hard surface with such force that pieces flew all across the room, one in particular hit her temple, wounding her flesh. A stream of blood began to fall as she knelt on the floor trying to control herself.

She was a prisoner here.

A slave.

No one could ever tell her differently.

"What have you done?"

Padme gasped as she realized who had entered her room. Darth Vader stood commandingly by the door; his very presence freezes her still.

"Leave me alone," she said, her voice back to its common monotone sound. "I will clean this up."

She starts to stand up…

"Stop," he said huskily.

Padme swallowed hard, falling back down on the cold metallic floor. She was suddenly afraid that her one infraction could cause her the only thing she had left...

Her body.

She watched him walk in and out of the refresher in a matter of seconds; he held a medical kit in his hands. With a raised eyebrow, she looked at him curiously as he knelt down in front of her, one knee resting on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"You're bleeding," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His movements were slow and careful. His mechanical gloved hands did little to affect his performance as he starts to clean her cut.

"Why are you doing this?"

He remained silent, a common occurence with him that left her annoyed to no end.

Amoment passed, and he was done. "I'll have a medical droid come in here and check to see if nothing else is wrong." He stood up, towering over herand exited without another word, leaving Padme speechless and confused. That monstrosity was an enigma she wished she didn't care for, but his actions just now could not be ignored.

On her way to bed, she wondered just who it was that resided under that black mask.

* * *

Six months into her prison, and to her everlasting surprise, nothing has changed. Vader remained at a distance, never once making an attempt to claim her. The incident in her room did nothing to change his habits. He remained constant and it was but the only thing about living in this nightmare that made 'living' at all bearable. 

Two months earlier, she had stopped listening to the reports of the galaxy. The Jedi Purges left nothing but a sinking whole in her heart, and she knew that the monster she had forced herself to marry was responsible. She's watched him just as much as he watches her, and he remains cold.

Heartless.

As if the death of thousands meant nothing to him.

"How could you do it?" she spoke out boldly just as Vader walked into her room. She tightened the sheets around her body as she faced Vader. "How could you stand to murder innocent beings?"

And again, like always, he said nothing.

"Or are you just his puppet? Doing his every bidding? You are just as much a slave as I am," she said to him with a new sense of vigor. Months trapped in this metallic cage have released something that she's been aching to for so long. "But you're not just a slave to him, aren't you – you're nothing."

Vader stepped forward, the mere action making Padme shudder back. She has overstepped her bounds and now she may just finally pay for it.

If that is the case, then so be it.

She was tired of this.

"You are not my slave," he said taking Padme Amidala off guard.

It took a few seconds to recover from what she had just heard.

"Excuse me?"

He did not repeat himself, but instead, "It won't be long until we land on Coruscant. The droids will be here to help you pack whatever you feel is needed. We'll be there in two hours."

That was it?

He didn't even hit her.

Padmeknew better than anybody of his lack of remorse or conscience. She's seen him in all his anger, killing subordinates with ease and without much of a second thought. But now, she didn't know. He was a dichotomy she wished never to have met.

She must be going crazy to think there was some shred of humanity in that monster.

And that is where the biggest threat lies.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" she asked wearily. 

Lord Vader had picked her up in her room and led her out of the ship. Six months out in space can leave a mark on a person, especially when confined to such a small space throughout the entire time. She had her room, of course, and the refresher. A droid would come in with her meals throughout the day so she never went hungry. The biggestrestriction she had wasnot venturing out of her quarters, but that didn't matter to her much because they hadit lockedat all times.Only when Vader calls for her presence is the only time she ever leaves.

Once they exited the ship, Coruscant isn't how she last saw it. There were no reporters in sight, and it was probably due to Vader. He's been known to take out those annoyances without a single glance, and they were right to heed that rumor because it was true.

Despite the fear his armour clearly exudes, he is calm and quick with his executions. No one would ever get in the way of that unless they wanted to commit suicide.

Soon, they made their wayto one of the tallest most luxurious complexes on the planet. Padme found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. The apartment, which she originally thought was going to have Vader's personality, or lack thereof, held a certain level of warmth she had not expected.

"The Emperor wishes that we stay together," he said, startling her.

"What exactly does he mean by that?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "It means that we'll be sharing this space."

She gulped nervously. "And where do I sleep?"

"With me."

That was the answer she dreaded the most. And now, the only thing she had of herself will soon be gone, she didn't have a doubt in her mind.

"Very well then," she said, holding face. She refuses to break apart and give him or Palpatine the pleasure of seeing her defeat.

* * *

She clutched tightly onto the covers, hoping against all hope that Vader would sleep elsewhere. When she first reluctantly agreed to this marriage seven months ago, she was prepared for this, but not now. Not when he's kept himself away from her all this time. 

Exhaustion from the past couple of day's events left her body weak and tired, and against her own will, she falls asleep.

Lord Vader stepped in the room, his body suit and mask still on. He stands there for a moment before taking a seat in the corner. He sat quietly, watching intently as her chest rise and fall from every breath she took.

She looked so peaceful.

Every night for the next three weeks, he sat there just watching her, and she never knew. Until one morning that is.

"Don't be afraid."

"Coming from you, Darth Vader, that doesn't quite assure me."

She pulled the covers closer to her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Since late last night," he answered. She had actually expected him to leave instead, so this sudden conversation they were having came as a surprise.

"What do you want from me, Lord Vader?"

"Nothing."

"I may not be a practicing politician, but I am a politician. I don't believe you."

"Whether or not you believe me, Senator, is none of my concern."

He called her Senator. A title she hasn't heard uttered from anybody's mouth let alone from her monstrous husband in many months.

"Just like the lives of all those innocent people you slaughtered."

"I do as I'm told," he explained automatically.

"Just like a slave."

"If that is what you wish I be called, then so be it."

Padme flushed red. Did nothing penetrate this man or was he born stubborn? She sometimes wondered if he was really just a machine created to do his master's bidding, and to falsely give the impression that something else existed behind that black armor. It would certainly explain a lot.

* * *

"Vader." 

"Yes Master," he answered faithfully.

"Have you made any progress with the former senator?"

"No, Master."

"Why?" the Dark Lord of the Sith asked in disdain.

"She has a strong mind; I am unable to penetrate through her mental defenses."

A mischievous smirk graced the dark lord's lips. "And what of her physical defenses?"

"I have not, Master," he answered simply.

The Emperor rose angrily. "You will do as you are expected to. She is your wife, Vader. It is time you make point of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"As you wish, Master."

Vader left his master's presence and headed straight back totheapartment he shared with Lady Vader. Heavy thoughts plagued his mind. He may kill for the Emperor but he will not rape for the name of it. And if he must, he'll suffer the consequence. In many ways, she was right. He was nothing but a slave, and if he could have any choice, this would be it.

On his way there, he felt a movement in the force all of the sudden.

He sprints forth, gripping his lightsabre tight in his hands as he barges into Lady Vader's room.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said through his breathing mask.

"Darth," the Jedi answered.

"Taking another man's wife is not befitting for a Jedi."

"She's not your wife by choice, Vader. I am here to set her free."

In the corner, Vader could see her trembling with fear. Waves of compassion emanated from her towards this Jedi and for a brief moment, he was taken back to a hidden memory when that very same compassion was directed towards himself so many years ago.

Kenobi lighted his blade, the sound of it taking Vader from his thoughts. He does the same with his own as his red blade prepares to duel with the Jedi's green.

"If you want to live, you will relinquish your weapon."

"Just as you offered my other comrades before you killed them, Vader," Kenobi shot back, holding his guard up and preparing to battle with the black machine.

"Please. No," Padme softly uttered. She noticed a flicker of reaction from Vader by her words before he brought his full attention back to the waiting Jedi.

Jedi Kenobi held his lightsabre forward.

Before either opponents realized, they were battling one another through a whirlwind of colors. It startled Kenobi that Vader was holding back until one fluid movement, Vader snatched his lightsabre away and held his red sabre by the side of his cheek, the heat coming of it so strongly that if Kenobi hadn't been focusing his force powers, he would've been burned.

"NO!" Padme dashed to Vader's side and Kenobi's horror-filled-eyes hope the Sith wouldn't strike her down. "Please," she pleaded to the dark lord. "Don't kill him," she whispered. "Please."

Beneath Vader's mask, his eyes changed from red to blue and back to red again. Through the force, Kenobi felt a tiny shift he couldn't explain. And when he closed his eyes to meditate, he could see the force surround this dark being so fully thatit left his mouth almost gaping open. He didn't know what it all meant.

"Leave now or I will have the guards arrest you," Vader said, taking everyone by surprise.

Kenobi didn't want to leave the Senator alone, but perhaps he was underestimating her obvious influence over him. Reluctantly, he moves out of the way and leaves the way he came.

Padme stared at Vader with a mixture of fear, confusion and gratitude.

"Thank You."

Vader spoke aloud in harsh words.

"It'll never happen again."

* * *

In an underground fall-out shelter in Coruscant, Kenobi makes his way through a series of tunnels that only a being gifted in the force could fine their way around. Once he turned a corner, he is met with friendly faces.

"I'm sorry Master Yoda." Kenobi turns to another. "Senator Organa. I've failed to free Senator Amidala from Vader." He let the feeling of disappointment and failure flow through the force. He knew better than anyone thata clear head is what is needed if they were to ever win this battle against the Empire.

"You did your best, my friend. That's all we can hope for," Senator Organa assured.

Obi-Wan nods appreciatively.

"Dark times ahead, we have," Master Yoda speaks out softly to the two men.

"Yes, Master, but there's something I think you should know," Kenobi said. Master Yoda nods in acknowledgement and waits for him to continue. "It's about Lord Vader."

"What about him?" asked Bail.

"It's hard to describe, but there was something... elusive about him," Kenobi replied as the three began to walk. "He was far stronger than I, and his swordsmanship is at a level that far succeeds my own. I should be dead, but he... he didn't kill me."

"Wonder why, your mind questions," Master Yoda said knowingly.

"Yes, Master. I do wonder why he let me go free."

"Clouds everything, the dark side does. A mystery, Lord Vader is."

"Do you know if he's harmed Senator Amidala?" Bail questioned worriedly about his long-time friend and colleague.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "When I reached her, she looked completely fine, healthy even. I felt her fear, but I believe she's physically unharmed. I felt no tremor in the force as far as her physical well-being is concerned."

"How much do we know about Lord Vader?"

"Very little," Obi-Wan answered. "This was our first duel. But I sensed a life force behind the suit."

Bail's eyes go wide. "Are you saying that there's actually a living being underneath all that armor? I've read many accounts of his deeds, Lord Vader is as dangerous as Palpatine himself. We have to thread lightly if we could ever hope for democracy to be restored."

"Agree with Senator Organa, I do. But meditate on Vader, I will," Master Yoda finally said. Both Obiwan and the senator bowed their heads before the small yet powerful master disappeared into one of the long dark tunnels.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Unmasked

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for all the continued reviews. I appreciate it. I'm glad you find it interesting, MissNaye. Gizzi2113, I'm thrilled you enjoy it. There's a lot more coming, I'm very into character analysis and development so I hope I don't fail in that respect. FYI, Padme and Vader never met before the Empire took over. The compassion Vader remembered occurred earlier. naberrie, I think you won't have to wait too long. JediMan, I don't think we'll have to worry about me going 24 chapters, but it certainly has happened to me before. I think my longest was at the 40s. I was exhausted, I don't think I have the patience to try that again. Thanks darthchunky and everyone else who left comments. I appreciate it immensely.

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days after the incident with the Jedi, she saw Lord Vader less until one night, he ventured into her room and sat quietly down on a nearby chair, his dark armor and cloak almost shielding him from the darkness, but Padme knew better. She's lived with him long enough to know, he's always watching.

Against her own better judgment, she attempts to make conversation, perhaps then she'll learn more about what makes this masked lord tick.

"Why did you let him live?" Padme asked. It was the most obvious question that's swirled her active mind.

Like often times before, he gave no answer.

The former senator was about to try again when she finally noticed his uneven breathing. Blinking the darkness away, she focused on the figure in front of her further and realized that he was clutching onto the side of his abdomen very tightly.

The compassionate side of Padme Amidala released itself in spite of the situation and the company she was in.

"What's wrong?' She stepped out of bed and slowly approached his still figure, dimming the light on before she reached him. It felt odd for her to look down on him when often; he would tower over her.

Hisbreathing started to get worse.

Hesitantly, she touches the arm wrapped around his midsection. He flinches and she takes it back, but not until feeling the wetness the contact she made around her fingertips. She looked closely and realized what it was.

Blood.

"Oh no, you're bleeding," she kneeled before him as his condition looked to get worse. "What happened?"

Vader continued to remain unresponsive, and it was beginning to worry her. During her captivity in his hands, she forced herself not to even entertain the idea that he might have had a lot to do with how she's been treated, but now, she couldn't ignore it.

Whether she liked it or not, she's alive and well because of him.

"Mas… master was… wasn't pleased," he uttered in between breaths, and she could tell he was about to lose consciousness.

"You need a doctor."

Vader stubbornly shakes his head.

"If we don't get you professional help, you will surely die."

"It's nothing I haven't done before," he said, surprising her once more. There was a sense of sarcasm in his words that caught her off guard. It was at that moment that it also occurred to her that in her blood soaked hand; there was truly a living being beneath the horrible mask and armor.

"You're having trouble breathing; I can't help you with all these things in the way."

He raised his mechanical hand and placed it on top of hers, preventing her from removing the mask. "Don't," he pressed softly.

Padme Amidala doesn't like being told what to do, especially during a life and death situation. Quickly, she felt something like a lock behind his helmet and pressed it without another further debate. A hissing sound was released and she could feel air pressure come out from the edges.

It was obvious that Vader was too weak to stop her so she continued. Every gut told her to stop, but the humanitarian in her couldn't allow, not even a monster such as Vader to die in her hands.

She mentally prepared herself for what was to come as she slowly she lifted the black mask from his face.

What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

For a long moment, she couldn't look away.

"By the force, you can't be much older than I am," she said aloud. His short dirty blond hair and clear skin left her temporarily speechless. His eyes lids fell shut before she could look into them. The human image of him leaves her incredibly torn and confused.

How can someone who seemed so young be so cruel?

To kill and never asks why?

All in the name of Palpatine.

Why?

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to guide a weakening Vader to the bed, laying him down on his back as he continued to grip his sides tightly. Sweat beaded down his forehead, eyes still shut.

It surprised her that he hasn't screamed yet. Even the strongest of beings were known to scream in painful agony.

To her own shock and dismay, she found herself offering comfort. "It's going to be okay," she said soothingly as he began to shake.

Padme took a deep breath and continued to remove the rest of his armor. One after another, she was left in continued surprise by the discovery that he was entirely human. There was nothing machine about him.

Why would he encase himself in something this horrendous?

Then it occurred to her the power the mere image of this suit conveyed to the public. As a politician, she knew the power of public image. She nearly cursed herself for notthinking of the possibility before.

Cleaning his wounds the best she could, she spoke to him as calmly as possible in his now sleeping state.

"I have every reason to let you die," she whispered softly, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. "But I am not you."

His eyes shut tighter, as if he was having a nightmare. Or maybe he heard her and he was just reacting. She didn't know for sure.

Everything's changed now.

She knew the face behind the mask, and if Palpatine and Vader went to so much length to hide the man inside, she could only imagine what they would do to her if he finds out. Or worse, Vader tells him.

Only time will tell.

Her life was truly in someone else's hands.

* * *

Vader awoke and felt the breath of fresh air fill his nostrils. He opened his eyes, the color of blue and red battled for supremacy when the light of the Coruscant day penetrated the darkness, blinding him almost. He grudgingly sat up, the pain from his sides felt almost unbearable. 

One hand brushed through his hair and he felt exposed.

Where was his mask?

He looked down and saw himself undressed from his black armor, and a short wave of panic settled inside him. He barely remembered what happened the previous night and now he found himself mentally trying to piece everything together. He glanced to the window and barely recalled the last time he had allowed himself to see sunlight.

Almost immediately, the door to the room hissed open, and by reflex, he jumped half-naked out of bed, the dressing on his wound showing red, an indication that it needed to be changed. Even while facing her, he averted eye contact with the woman who shared his dark name.

"Where are my things?" he asked in a low voice that took her off guard, just as the night before had when she first witnessed his face.

Padme's mind went off on a tangent before answering. His voice was unlike what she had gotten used to.

"I set it aside, in the refresher. It's stained by all the blood." She paused, unable to fully straighten her thoughts. "How do you feel?" She tried not to look at him, but he looked so… human.

Not at all like the monster she's lived with all these months.

Finally, his eyes reached her.

If Padme had been shocked before, she was even more shocked now. His eyes… they were… red. Dark almost reddish red that made him almost inhuman.

"So you're Lord Vader."

"What happened?" he demanded.

She held her tongue from pointing out the obvious.

"You were hurt and I helped you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Would you have rather I let you bleed to death?" she returned with heavy sarcasm.

"For your sake, it would've been the wisest," he said and then demanded something else. "Leave me," he said in a tone that Padme herself has used during political meetings and public occasions.

She left the room without argument. At the moment, she didn't know quite what to make of the man that she's always assumed was just a machine. While he looked stoic and calm most of the time, he was unpredictable and short-tempered, a quality he had suppressed in her presence much to her surprise.

For the night, she slept on the couch. They had both left each other alone throughout the day. Then thedoor to the bedroom suddenly hissed open, and there he was again, without his mask and suit, Lord Vader.

He approached her slowly, and for a brief moment she felt compelled to run away, but then common sense pervaded. Where would she run to?

The refresher?

That wouldn't have helped her cause.

He stopped in front of the couch before slowly descending to take a seat next to her. A shiver ran down her spine due to the uncertainty of what was going to happen next. His eyes were filled with a dangerous red, she had no idea such eyes existed.

"Thank you," he said.

The past couple of nights have surely been full of surprises.

"I didn't do it for you," she replied a bit too bitterly. She mentally reprimanded herself for going off so quickly.

"I wouldn't dare presume you would."

Padme narrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure the man out but she was always left unsuccessful. Their conversations were little, barely uttering more than a few words, and now here he was, openly talking to her. It took her off balance.

Another shiver ran down her and she began to quiver nervously.

"Is there something you want?" she managed to ask, now avoiding eye contact.

"I will never harm you," he expressed much to Padme's shocked face. He continued. "Or force myself on you in any way. You have my word."

She laughed humorously at the declaration. What kind of game was he playing with her?

"I find that difficult to believe," she responded skeptically yet a part of her believed him. If he wanted to her hurt, surely, he would have done so already. "All you need is your master's order, and I'll be dead."

"That's true."

She swallowed hard at the simplicity of his answer.

Vader continued. "But if you were ever harmed in any way, it wouldn't be by my hands."

She relaxed, but only slightly. Vader didn't seem the type of mach… man to lie. As the right hand of the Emperor, she could imagine that any lying that was ever done was through Palpatine and no one else. He was just a follower, just like the thousands of storm troopers under his command.

"You would defy your own master?" she asked, finally facing him.

To her disappointment, he did not answer. Instead, he rose and the dressing she placed on him the previous night was now a deep burgeoning red. Regardless of the disgust and hatred she had for the man before her and everything he represented, she was still worried for his physical well-being.

She got up and held out her hand to stop him.

"Wait."

He turned to her, and for the first time, they stood in front of one another without masks or pretension. He was a man, and she was a woman. They stood there briefly before Vader broke eye contact.

"It'll heal. It always does," he said softly before heading back to the bedroom.

Padme didn't bother to turn around, she was still troubled by the moment they unexpectedly shared.

Before disappearing into the room, Vader spoke one last time.

"Goodnight, Senator."

She was left alone once again, her thoughts the only company. She's married to a man she couldn't describe. His voice, while normally static and forward, was replaced with a sadness she's never heard before. It amazed her to note the difference between the monster who wore that awful suit, to the man that stood before her and said good night.

If she continued to walk this path, there will certainly be no chance for her to go back.

Maybe that was a risk worth taking.

**To be continued…**


	4. Punishment

**Author's Notes**: In case you read the original upload, I made an error in one of the lines near the end of Chapter 3. Gizzi has pointed it out, and I thank you for doing so. It should be edited now; the refresh rate on this site takes a bit of time. Also, this is the point where I'll be slowing down on the time jumps. No more big leaps like _three months later_ or _six months later_. I needed to establish a period of time with Padme and Vader before I could successfully (in my mind) go about the story I wanted to tell.

**Chapter 4**

Vader may look like a man, but he isn't one. He's lived far too long in this darkness, knowing no other comfort beyond death and he has long ceased feeling human. The mask he wears is proof of that damnation.

He thought back to the night before, an action he scarcely allowed himself to do. In spite of the bitterness in her voice, there held a tenderness in her touch that left him confused. He looked into the glass that separated him between the world, his reflectiona stranger to him.

Struggling slightly to pull his armor on, he winced silently when he lifted his mask over his head. The colors around him turned a darker shade as he sealed his mask shut.

Over the months since their marriage, he has committed infractions that the Emperor wasn't too keen to let go. He had known that there would be consequences but he was too far numb to care.

She brought out something in him he couldn't describe.

Beyond even his own comprehension, he knew of one thing.

He had a need to protect her.

And to this day, he didn't know why.

* * *

_City of Alderaan_

Senator Bail Organa walked along a long corridor besides Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Thank you for sheltering us, Senator, but you've taken a big risk by hiding us here. Sooner or later, Palpatine will find us. It'll only be a matter of time."

"We will do what we must," Senator Bail Organa said with determination and sincerity. "But I will not let more friends fall by the hands of that madman."

"Your people will need you. The Empire will continue to rise, and soon, the galaxy will be under its throes," Obi-Wan sighed. "Senator Amidala was a good friend of yours…"

"And yours," the Senator reminded the Master Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It isn't easy to leave her behind with him."

"I've known Padme a long time, Obi-Wan. She's strong; she always has been. She will not give into to the Emperor or Darth Vader."

A moment of silence appeared between them until Bail finally asked what he had learned of his friend's captor days ago.

"And what of Darth Vader? Have we learned anything new about him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. There's no record of him anywhere, none that we can find anyway. Palpatine has made sure of that. But I know that he's human."

Senator Bail rested his hands behind the small of his back as they turned a corner.

"It's hard to imagine that something that looked so fearsome like the mask he wears held a human face beneath it. If it is true, I often wondered how he got there. If I didn't think him a monster, I'd feel sorry for him."

"Once you have fallen to the dark side, there's no turning back," Obi-Wan said knowingly.

Senator Bail nodded agreeably.

* * *

_Throne Room, Coruscant_

"Come forward, my apprentice."

Darth Vader took several steps forward and took a knee; he bowed his head as he's done so for many years. A habit never to be broken in his master's presence.

"Yes, Master"

The Emperor snickered at the leveled tone of his apprentice. The beating he received from him earlier did little to change his attitude. His countenance over the years has changed drastically.

Always the loyal servant until he'd given him the Senator.

In order to fulfill his goals, he needed her alive. If he killed her now, there would be a revolt in his newly formed Empire he felt no desire to fight with. No, he was going to keep her alive for as long as she served his purpose.

But that won't stop him from punishing his protégé for disobeying his orders.

And for allowing Obi-Wan Kenobi slip through his grasps.

He will be punished, for that the Emperor was certain. A slick evil smile graced his lips as he let a bolt of power and lightning escape his fingertips, throwing Darth Vader across the room where he held him there for countless minutes.

Darth Vader gasped in pain, having mentally prepared himself for the onslaught.

Oddly enough, he barely felt half of it, as if he was death itself.

The Dark Side has consumed him too much that he'd forgotten what it was like to feel… anything.

Pain was his medicine.

It always has been.

It always will be.

* * *

Vader used the force to hold whatever pain he felt inside of him as he walked with his head held high and authoritavely out of the Throne Room. Servants and Storm Troopers withheld their gazes as he exited without showing a hint of him being harmed, when they knew that the screams within the doors sounded otherwise. 

Vader finally made his way back, his mind weakening with every step. He typed his access codes into the door and it slid open. The moment he step foot, he collapsed to the ground.

In the bedroom, Padme stepped out and saw the door open.

Her salvation.

She caught a glimpse of Vader on the ground before instinct forced her legs to move. Halfway down the hall, she stopped when her conscience got the better of her. She turned back and saw him motionless on the ground.

Cursing under her breath, she went back to him as a part of her mind wondered if she would even make it out of this building alive had she escaped at all.

"Vader," she kneeled down once again, an occurrence that seemed to happen a lot with him nowadays. As heavy as he was, she used any strength that she had to pull him inside.

The door hissed closed and she shut her eyes timidly. That could've been her freedom… then again; it could've been her death as well.

Life for her has always held a sense of uncertainty.

Soonafter, Padme went through the process of removing his mask and armor once again. She was no use to him with all of it on, and it would make getting him comfortable all the more easier.

Padme sighed in realization. She was trying to make Vader comfortable. A man she married out of fear and obligation. A man who cared for nobody's well-being but his own.

But she felt that knowledge wasn't entirely true.

While his words always stung her, his actions spoke otherwise.

Vader opened his eyes slightly and in a soft voice that seemed natural, he says, "I'm sorry." Then he fell back down to unconsciousness, leaving Padme more confused than ever before.

* * *

Vader awoke in the middle of the night, sweat beading down on him as he swelled with a fever. The young Senator sat besides the bed, her knees lifted to her chest as her head rested against her elbow. 

Vader watched her in silence as she slept soundly. He couldn't imagine that sleeping like that would be comfortable, but she never struck him as the kind of person to complain over such a mundane thing.

Trying desperately to move his limbs, the Emperor's wrath upon his body suddenly came at full force, and with his senses weakened, he felt every bit of it. He let out hard and uneven breaths.

The Senator's eyes snapped open and she quickly leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" she asked, preparing to reprimand him. "You're hurt and you're weak." She laid her hand against his cheek and he could feel the warmth radiate off it. "You must rest," she insisted softly.

Her touch sent an unfamiliar feeling of desire inside him. He shuddered back, frightening her, but only for a moment before she turned irritated.

"If you don't allow your body to heal, you might as well kill yourself now," she spoke angrily.

Vader tried to look away but it was useless. She was just so strong and defiant, courageous and incredibly stubborn.

"This is the second time you've removed my mask," he said instead, his voice back to its emotionless tone.

Padme tried not to send a glare his way but it couldn't be helped.

"Well it's the second time you've nearly bled to death in front of me, consider us even."

A small smirk played on his lips, and if Padme hadn't been watching him so intently, she would've surely missed it.

Suddenly, Vader begins to shake uncontrollably. Padme placed the back of her hand to his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You feel so cold," she said, still amazed that after so many hours, his skin felt ice-cold against her touch.

"There's nothing you can do about that," he said without a care in the world. The coldness has been something he had gotten used to a long time ago. It's become so much a part of him, it made him appear dead.

It's fitting to be known as a cold-hearted monster.

Because he is one.

"No man, not even as one as evil as you, deserves this," she said very convincingly.

Vader found himself admiring her for her selfless devotion even with the knowledge that it can get her killed. She had withstood much since Palpatine rose to complete power, and in all that time, even as his prisoner, she remained steadfast in her convictions.

Not since Palpatine had taken him in as a child has someone taken the time to care for him. Her words of comfort, and the gentleness in the way she touched him felt foreign, yet oddly enough, he welcomed it.

"Why?" he asked aloud.

Padme looked at him, confused.

"You could've left, but you stayed. Why?"

Padme let out a deep breath. That was a question she herself has been mulling over all night. The opportunity had literally been an open invitation to leave, and while a large part of her wanted to get out and runaway, the cause in which she initially agreed to this marriage and her reluctance to leave a gravely hurt man die had been too much for her conscience to handle.

She dipped a dry cloth into a warm bowl of water. Squeezing it dry, she began to clean the open wounds on his abdomen. Vader flinched slightly at her touch.

"It is not in my nature," she answered in a low voice.

Vader's reddish eyes bore into hers in an almost unforgiving manner.

"But it is in mine."

Padme wasn't surprised by his proclamation, but she continued on, helping him as she would do any other. If she could pretend for just one moment, this could have been any other day for her.

"And that is why I will never surrender to you or your master."

For a brief second, she could swear that she saw a swirl of blue in his eyes, and as she allowed herself to take a closer look, she found none.

"You are a fool to think that my master can't break you," he sneered, but he remained no more dangerous than he already is.

"Perhaps," she replied evenly.

Being around her was difficult enough for Vader, but to talk to her like this, seeing her so calm and collected in the face of dangerous adversity, it left the Sith Lord daring to believe the galaxy wasn't completely useless.

"Try not to move too much." Then something sprung to mind. "Can't you… you know…"

"Do what?"

"I thought all those with the power to wield the force could heal."

Vader gives her a faraway look. "The Dark Side doesn't heal. We rule and destroy. That is all we are."

Padme frowned. "That's a lonely existence."

"But we exist, and that is enough."

"Is it?" she challenged softly.

**To be continued…**

**Author's End Notes**: Gizzi, thanks again for the awesome feedback. MissNaye, it'll only be a matter of times until things get complicated between Vader and Padme. DarthGladiator45, I hope I can continue to sustain your interest. Uhm, there are certainly a mirror of similarities and we'll see where that takes this story. JediMan, it is just an armor but there was an incredibly subtle hint in this last chapter about what may be a number of reasons he wears it. Thanks for the comment, Delrious. naberrie, how do I reply to your comment without giving anything away? lol Stefymoon, as I look over my characterization of him, I totally agree with you. wildchartermage, I'm glad you like it.


	5. Disturbance

**Author's Notes**: I know it's probably something you don't want to hear, but I'd appreciate any reviews and opinions people reading this may have. Without your voices, I have no idea how this story is being perceived. It's not a requirement, but like every story I read here on this site, I try toalways leave feedback whether it was a random comment or an actually review. Any encouragement from readers always helps to fuel the fire. Seriously.

**Chapter 5: Disturbance**

_Almost Twenty Years Ago_

They were still in zero-gravity, Shmi and her son, Anakin Skywalker sat strapped into their seats, his mother's outstretched hand resting on Anakin's arm. At just five-years-old, little Ani saw the world with innocent wide-eyes, not understanding exactly what was going on around them.

When the ship shook, he held clutched to his mother as the cargo ship descended the planet Tatooine's atmosphere. She gave him a warm and reassuring smile before he loosened his grip.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, smiling up at his mom.

"Almost, Ani," she replied, brushing some of his hair out of his face. She held him close to her, hoping that her embrace will let go some of the fear she knew her son was feeling. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Are we staying here?"

His mother nodded, holding the sadness inside.

"Yes, I think we are," she said but she knew her dear son felt otherwise. Anakin had always displayed a keen sense of intuitiveness towards other people's feelings. Hers, she had no doubt, was no different.

Anakin looked out of the small window he and his mother had sat against oblivious to the cramped space of beings from various worlds all around them. The sun shown so brightly outside that to Anakin, it was blinding.

"The sun feels hot," he pointed out.

Shmismiled. In addition to her son's intuitiveness, he was also a quick learner and a well-spoken child. Regardless of her station in life, the force granted her this gift and she loved him all the more for it.

"Tatooine has more than one sun, Ani."

His eyes go wide in astonishment.

"Really?"

Shmi let out a low chuckle when suddenly, turbulence hit the craft. She grabbed Ani and held him tightly while her other hand held onto a part of the ship. There were a lot of whispers, grumbles and panic in the air that she can even feel her son's heart beat pound faster.

"Everything's going to be all right," she whispered by her son's ear, hoping that her voice was soothing enough to relax him a bit.

"I'm scared."

"I know," she said. "I am too."

In a matter of seconds, the ship that held them shook uncontrollably, red lights blinking all around them as they spun out of control across the skies. She didn't know how they survived, but after they crashed landed, the cargo hold opened, and the last sight Shmi Skywalker saw was the lifeless body of her only son in her arms and a hot red blade that hissed in the air.

Soon her eyes fell and then she saw nothing.

_Present_

Padme walked into his quarters to find Lord Vader still asleep. Throughout her captivity, this would be the first time she had seen him stay under for this long. She had rarely seen him sleep at all and it made him appear more human to her than she cared to admit.

While his eyes remained closed, his movements betrayed a nightmare.

It was almost unfathomable to think that such a being even dreamt, let alone have nightmares, but that is what she was witnessing. He was shaking, almost as if he was trying to will himself to wake up.

She feared what would happen if she touched him awake. For a man as powerful as he, she didn't know if he could harm her in such a vulnerable state.

His breathing became uneven again, and it worried her. She reached out and placed a hand by the side of his cold face, and to her complete and utter surprise, his convulsions began to slow down to a halt.

Odd, she thought.

"Who are you, Darth Vader?" she whispered to his sleeping form as she let one hand brush through his short blonde hair.

She told herself that what she was doing was wrong, and that she should have let him bleed to death, but that is not her. It is not how she was raised. She believes in peace and justice, not war and revenge.

He relaxed against her touch and Padme felt a strange sense of thrill for having that kind of influence on him, even if he was unaware of it.

But life as Vader's wife is not what it seems. Long days without any contact with the outside world left her ostracized. If it hadn't been for the books he had delivered to their quarters, she would be going mad and crazy with boredom.

The one other thing that's kept her mind at ease was the knowledge that Vader will not force himself on her.

That is the one thing that left her more surprised than anything else.

Surely, he has been ordered to by his master.

Shaking those awful thoughts from her mind, she looked back down on her patient. She removed her hand from his face when he started shaking again.

"Shhh… you're safe here," she said, not believing it herself, but it seemed the only thing she could think of saying.

When he didn't respond to her words, it became apparent and uncomfortable about what she had to do. Slowly, she moved to the opposite side of the bed and lifted the covers so she could slide in.

She knew the moment the thought crossed her mind that it was going to be a mistake, but if she was ever going to get through this and win back her freedom, compromises had to be made.

For both their sakes.

So for the remainder of the night, she lay besides him and held his hand as the events of the past night claimed her to sleep.

If he wakes up and she is still there, she feared what would happen next.

In the Emperor's newly built throne room of what used to be the Jedi Temple's highest tower, the Emperor's eyes snapped open while he was in heavy meditation. An evil smirk appeared around his lips as he pieced together the meaning of the disturbance in the force.

"It's finally begun"

**To be continued…**

**Author's End Note**: This chapter was short but I'm trying to pace it well enough that it doesn't get too cluttered with information. I believe in pacing. I don't like rushing, unless I absolutely have to.


	6. Repressed

**Chapter 6: Repressed**

Padme awoke to an empty bed. She sat up and covered her eyes as the light that came through the bedroom windows attacked her irises. She let out a breath before gathering herself up.

When she left the room, she spotted Vader looking out against the bustling city, and she wondered momentarily whatmust of gone through his mind when he woke up besides her.If there was any problems, he didn't show it. He stood still, his hands rested behind his back, and he displayed no pain whatsoever from his earlier injuries.

To avoid the uncomfortabless that would no doubt remain in the air between them, she turned to walk away to leave him alone when his voice stopped her.

"Don't go," he said softly. "Your presence is soothing," he added, his eyes remained fixated outside.

Padme was left speechless. A common occurence aroud him that bothered her greatly. She was confused by him. Every part of her, especially her head, knew that he was dangerous. That any word escaping his mouth should mean nothing to her, but looking the way he looked, and standing the way he stood, he was the picture of calm and that both comforted and unnerved her.

"Have… have you been awake long?" she finally managed to say some form of words.

"Yes," he said simply.

Padme took a couple steps forward but remained a good distance away. She was naturally still wary of him.

"You had a nightmare last night," she hesitantly revealed.

When he didn't answer, she tried a different approach.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked not expecting an answer, but he surprised her again by doing so.

"I… don't sleep."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him before it was replaced with concern.

"You don't sleep at all?"

He finally turned to look at her, and even with his reddish eyes, she could see that there was someone deeply lost inside them.

"Mostly for a couple of hours at a time. Last night would be the longest I've ever slept without interruption," he revealed as she noted the reluctance in his voice to do so.

They looked at one another for a long time until a droid entered the room with a message for Vader.

He left to the other room without saying another word.

It was that moment that she knew things were about to get more complicated.

* * *

"How long must we continue with this game play, Master," inquired Count Dooku as he bowed respectfully to the Emperor. He stood up and continued to speak. "Lord Vader has taken too long with her. The sooner we act quickly, the sooner we could dispose of the former Senator before her very presence can do more damage." 

"Patience, Dooku," the Emperor hissed, silencing the former Jedi. "It'll only be a matter of time before Vader takes what is his. I've thought him nothing else."

_Flashback, 17 Years Ago_

_His master threw him into a cell without food every night. In a barren planet with no name, there was no moon; the sky was always cold and lifeless. It's been a long time since he's felt any semblance of warmth; he'd forgotten what it felt like._

_Shivering, the boy reached the corner of his cell alone, holding his knees to his chest as he did every night. _

_The doors to his cells bursts open and fear engulfed immediately. He kept silent in spite of his fears, knowing the consequences too well if he uttered even a sound._

"_Come forward, my young apprentice," his old master commanded._

_Nervously, he crawled towards him before standing on two feet. He was awaiting his punishment, unaware of what it was, as it is usually the case, but when nothing came, he slowly lifted his head until he saw the ravenous face of an old man that would haunt him forever._

"_Take this," he said, throwing something at his feet._

_The boy hesitated at first before picking it off from the ground. He held it out before him and inquisitively. It was a handle of some sort with some kind of button near his thumb. _

"_What… is it?" he asked fearfully._

_An evil smirk escaped his master's lips._

"_The beginning of the end, my young apprentice."_

_End of Flashback_

Anger rages inside the Count. Long before his master was ever called Emperor, the Count pledged his life and services to him and the dark side, and yet, Darth Vader remains his superior.

It surprised him the most to learn of Vader's existence after the Battle in Geonosis. His Master has kept him well hidden, even from the Jedi, and when it turned out that Dooku wasn't his Master's only apprentice...

The revelation angered him like no other.

But his powers were no match for his Master's, and it is because of that, he remained faithful to his cause.

Even if that cause was for power and supremacy against all beings.

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?" Padme asked Vader, who is dressed back in black with his mask and armor. Even with it on, she can no longer purge his true face from her memory. 

Vader doesn't answer as they continued to walk to the hanger bay.

"Why do you wear it?" she inquired on.

After living and breathing politics and diplomacy for all these years, Padme would like to think that she had a great deal of patience, but the patience that Vader continuously shares with her is driving her nerves to the point of hostility.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with your _wife_," she emphasized the term 'wife' as sarcastically as possible, knowing she wouldn't get much of an argument from him anyway, but she knew she did it also for other purposes she wasn't ready to deal with.

"You will remain in your quarters for the duration of this trip," he finally said something to her.

"That's nothing new," she replied with a pointed look. Where else would she be able to go without it being occupied by him or storm troopers?

The airlock?

She didn't think so.

Vader suddenly takes a device and hands it to her.

"What is this?"

"If you require anything, this device will automatically link your call to me," he explained monotonously.

"Oh."

"Get ready," he said. "We'll be taking off soon."

* * *

"Lord Vader," a storm trooper called out to the masked lord. "We have incoming to the starboard bow. What are your orders, my lord?" 

"Fire when ready, do not let those traitors escape," he ordered.

Lord Vader strongly sensed that their one ship was outnumbered against the dozens that are attacking them. On the way out on a routine mission to one of the border planets, they were attacked by underground rebel forces. He didn't need to save anybody but one.

He rushed into his wife's quarters.

"Someone's attacking the ship," he said.

Padme rose. "I wonder why," she remarked, the thought of it didn't bother her as much as it should. Living with Vader would probably have added to her indifference.

Vader turned to her, not amused. "We'll have to evacuate, it's too dangerous here." She nodded when shefelt the blasts of the bombs hitting the ships force frields. She wasn't as indifferent to it as she thought. She quickened her steps to join Vaderin one of the escape transports.

Once they were released, Flaring power from the bombs created heavy turbulence that buffeted the transport that Vader and Padme occupied; the space craft dipped and bucked, shimmied sideways. She couldn't see anything in front of them with all the firepower and debris but Vader seemed completely in control.

"We're going to have to go through hyper-space to escape them."

Padme swallowed nervously. Memories of her time in protective custody as a Queen and Senator quickly came back.

And in a single moment, time stopped.

Once they broke out of hyperspace, they found themselves flying dangerous near a planet.

"Where are we?" she breathed unsteadily.

"I don't know," he said, looking over his controls that were slowly falling apart. The debris from their hasty exit affected many sections of his operating console. "We're still in the outer rim."

Their small spacecraft started to lose momentum, falling to the planet's atmosphere. Thick clouds engulfed them. Vader turned to Padme. "Don't be afraid."

Padme shook her head, regarding him with complete confidence when every part of her insides was fearing the worst. "I'm not."

If Vader was afraid, she wouldn't know, not with that dreadful mask on. She turned back to the now nearly useless controls, watching him pull and twist at the stick, punching light panels with his gloved fingers. The roiling clouds continued to rush past them.

She had to point out the obvious, and it was about the only contribution she could make.

"We're dropping too fast."

A break in the clouds opened to their right. Padme craned her neck around and glimpsed the empty desert. The clouds enveloped them again and they continued to hurtle farther from any town or city that they could find.

Suddenly, they were beneath the clouds, and the land below them appeared. Sand stretched endlessly in all directions, broken by sharply shaped plains and valleys. All of it coming up at them much too swiftly.

Vader struggled with the controls; there was so much that his force powers could do, hissing out words that Padme couldn't understand. The craft passed over a peak of sandy rock and continued to drop.

This wasn't going to be an easy landing.

Vader twisted around and checked to see if she was securely fastened, a gesture that she appreciated even though she shouldn't care. Thoughts of her imprisonment in a marriage she never wanted, serving a man who just didn't care, none of those thoughts mattered now that her life was literally flashing before her eyes.

Sand and rock rose up to meet them, mercifully flat and even. Mere seconds before impact, the ground opened up and became a narrow and jagged ravine. Their escape craft bounced violently twice before falling into it.

The impact through them both forward against their tightly strapped harnesses as their craft tore along the bottom of the ravine. Padme cried out, debris falling against her but she remained relatively unharmed.

The pilot's chair broke free and tumbled past her, Vader didn't scream but she knew he was hurt.

Everything slammed to a stand still, silver went dark, and she blacked out.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the feedback. I'm sure some of you wanted to see Vader's reaction to waking up besides Padme, but I avoided that for a reason.


	7. Deliverance

**Author's Notes**: Welcome back everyone, at least I hope everyone's back. It's Monday, and thus starts a new round of updates. Thank you everyone for the feedback, I enjoy them whether it's good or constructive. When there's a story I like, as is evident by my profile, I tend to finish faster. I don't know how long this story will be, but it's not going to be drawn out needlessly, I assure you of that. This chapter may or may not come as a surprise, but uh... I'll let you be the judge of that. From this point on, I'll be replying to the feedback directly instead of here.

**Chapter 7: Deliverance**

_Anakin woke up in a dark room surrounded by four walls with no windows, and a ceiling that held nothing but lights blinking red. Pain shot at him to every part of his body. He almost felt he couldn't breathe from his claustrophobic surroundings. Squinting his eyes every so often, he called out to someone._

_"Mom," he said softly,a nervous knot tightening in his belly. _

_Then louder. "Mom!" he sat up and glanced at the machines around his bed,he didn't know what it was or what they were for._

_When he had no reply, he tried again. "MOM!" he yelled in a panic-stricken voice._

_His sounds reverbeted around the room, leaving him scared. He didn't know where he was, or what happened to his mother. All he could think about was calling out to her._

_"MOM!"_

_Again, there was nothing._

_He quickly removed the needles in his skin so he could step aside and stand on both feet. To his surprise, he could barely feel them._

_"AH!" he fell knee first to the ground with a loud thud. Tears began falling from his eyes. He just wanted to find his mom._

_"Please, mom! Where are you?" He called out to nothing. With all his might, he searched his way to the corner of the bright room, lifting his knees to his chest and closing his eyes, he wept uncontrallably.. _

Vader's dream drew him out of his unconscious state, his dark reddish eye could be seen through half of his broken mask before he started coughing. He lifted it off, the crash had disrupted the oxygen tank that was built within his armor. From the lack of air, he had no choice but to remove it. He continued to cough out heavily, blinking the sand away from his eyes as smoke and electrical sparks surrounded him.Thenhe remembered. Turning his headsideways, he automatically looked for her.

"Padme," he called out, saying her by name for the first time.When there was no answer, he concentrated into the force to sense her life signature.

The weight of his armor suddenly felt like it weighed more than it should.

With his back still on the ground, Vader lifted his head forward and saw a hand buried underneath a pile of rubble. Forgetting about his own injuries, he picked himself up and made it to her as quickly as possible, forcing all the debris off her carefully with his mind. He wanted to ensure that no other injuries would befall her.

The twin suns above him flared brightly agaomst the bare flesh of his face, blinding him nearly but he remained steadfast and continued to move everything off her as fast as he could, and as safely as he could when he did it. The planet was hot, and the armor he wore did nothing to keep the heat at bay, and as the hot sun penetrated the dark blackness of his clothing, it felt like he was burning from the inside.

Ignoring it all, he focused to remove the remaining debris off her. As soon as he did, he quickly surveyed her body and noted in relief that there was no intenal injuries. Vader knew he had to get them out of there before savages decide to check out the wreck. He's been around enough places to know that scavengers hid well even in the most dangerous of conditions.

He carried her in his arms, and the comfortable feeling left him confused yet at ease. He hurriedly took her a good distance away from the wreckage and took one more look at her before removing the heavy materials that created his black suit, and soon after that, he went to search for a medical kit and supplies back in and around the damaged craft.

_Several Hours Later_

Padme was greeted with a painful headache the moment her eyes and mind reached consciousness. She felt a slight chill run down her skin until she felt a warm blanket drape over her. Her eyes quickly snapped open.

"What happened?" she uttered weakly, barely seeing what's in front of her except the reddish flame of fire in the hearth.

"We crashed," he answered blankly.

Padme sighed despite of the pain she felt. It was obvious she was bruised up, but that didn't mean she was in the mood to have conversation that was limited to a couple of words with Vader. She slowly sat up and she saw they were safely inside some empty cave that overlooked the sandscape. She turned back to Vader when her vision finally cleared and saw the flames of the fire cast him in warm light. If anything, he was truly unlike any man she has ever met.

"Where are we?"

"On Tatooine, I believe."

Her brows creased. "How do you know that?"

Vader paused for a moment and looked out onto the settings sun before answering. He didn't know how he knew, he just did when a sudden memory passed him by before he could fully understand the meaning of it.

"I'm not... I think I've been here before," he answered hesitantly.

Padme turned confused.

"What do you mean, _you think_?"

"It... was a long time ago," he answered as truthfully as he could, unsure of the emotions he himself was experiencing. Too many things were happening that he found himself losing control.

As a Sith Lord, he didn't like it.

Vader shifted from his spot and Padme finally noticed that he was no longer in his suit. When he noticed her curiosity, he indulged in answering her before she got the opportunity to ask.

"I removed it all before I brought you here. There was a lot of damange that it couldn't support me in this planet's hot climate," he explained. "As for the cape, it was the only thing that we had that will keep you warm once the sun has competely disappeared."

Padme nodded in understanding, uneasiness sat in the pit of her stomach as she was a lost for words for his... attentiveness in her safety. To maneuver her thoughts elsewhere, she looked around and saw many mechanical parts laid out across the floor that were no doubt from their broken ship.

"What do you plan to do with all these?" she asked, just realizing that she had suddenly become one of the most curious people in the world. She has never asked so much questions towards him since this whole nightmare began.

"To re-establish communication with the Empire."

Padme frowned. She will never get used to the galaxy being called that no matter how long she lives.

"I'd rather die here than return to that prison."

"May I remind you that it was you who also agreed to marry me."

"By lack of choice."

"There are always other choices, Senator."

"And what choice were you given?" she shot back angrily. Injured or not, she wasn't going to back down, especially from him. "Did you wake up one morning and just decide to murder people."

He shook his head. "No. I wasn't given a choice to have otherwise."

She froze against his intense glare.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice a lot less harsher than before.

Vader looked back out to see the sun completely gone, and the only light they had left was from the fire he built. He ignored her for the rest of the night, trying to force out the memories he had believed were long gone.

_City of Alderaan_

"What do you mean gone?" Senator Bail was grief-stricken at the possibility that the rebels who'd tried to aid in Senator Amidala's escape had inadvertantly caused her death. "There has to be some sign of her."

"If she's alive, Senator. We will find her," Obi-Wan assured with a grace and calmness that slightly alleviated the worry inside Bail.

"We should've planned better," Bail exclaimed.

"Vader's leave on Coruscant was unexpected. We didn't have the time to do so. Relax, my friend. If she's alive, which I believe she is, we still have a chance to find her."

"I hope you're right, Master Jedi." A beat. "I truly hope you're right."

_Emperor's Throne Room_

"FIND THEM!" he gnarled at Dooku, slamming his fist on his arm chair as several pieces of furniture crashed against the floor.

"If I may ask, Master. Why is Senator Amidala so important?"

Emperor Palpatine rested against his seat and thought about whether to punish his servant for daring to ask the question or to share with him the details of his plans for the future. He also knew that to do so would ensure a power struggle beneath his ranks. Dooku craves for Vader's place by his side. And he could feel his jealousy over him boil.

He cannot have that kind of insubordination.

So he keeps it to himself.

"All will reveal itself in due time, Dooku. Now leave me," he commands.

Dooku bows his head and leaves, disappointment clearly shone in his eyes.

The Dark Sith stood and watched Coruscant go about their pathetic lives. With his powers from the dark side growing, he had the ability to see fragments of the future. Of various futures. But one that was most important was the legacies Vader leaves behind. That is what he wants.

He wants the offspring of Darth Vader and Padme Amidala, and he will do whatever means necessary to have it.

Back on Tatooine, Vader sat by himself in a small area overlooking the unseeing desert. The only thing he could see was the moon that shone bright against the darkness. He thought back totheSenator'searlier inquiry. _How did you know?_ He didn't, at least not no consciously aware of it. He just knew. He knew this planet, but from where?

The mere thought of it troubled him.

As morning came, Padme was in a lot less pain than she was hours ago. Vader took his hand out for her to take, a gesture that made her raise her eyebrows in consternation.

"Is there a problem, m'lady?"

"M'lady?" she repeated. "First Senator, and now m'lady. Are you sure you're the same Vader that kills millions of people without remorse?"

Vader didn't react to her taunts, but he continued to keep his hand out for her to take. Rolling her eyes, an action she rarely did in her old life but have often made use of it now, took his hand grudgingly as he helped her up without question.

"I sensed there's a town not too far from here. We'll make our way there and find transport off this planet."

Padme sighed in disappointment. She may not be free, but at least in the moment, she was free of Palpatine. That was enough to make her feel secure in this strange land.

"We must go before it gets too hot," he added.

When they reached town, they learned that the place was called Mos Eisley. Things became more complicated when they discovered that the planet was run by slavedrivers and Jabba the Hutt, so Padme remained cloaked under a blue robe, her face hidden away while Vader showed his face to the public for the first time in his life.

Padme could tell that it made him uneasy, and it looked to her that he may never shown himself like a regular human being before today.

"What's wrong?" she asked, acknowledging his fidgety and almost nervous nature.

"Nothing," he answered back.

"Are you afraid that someone would recognize you?"

"No."

She relaxed as he unknowingly confirmed her throughts.

"Then why do you look nervous."

"I'm not."

His simple answers aggravated her.

"If I can scream for help, what would you do?" she challenged.

Vader gave her a dangerous look.

"I'll kill whoever tries to help you," he answered emotionlessly.

_Perhaps it had been a bad question_, thought Padme.

After a couple of hours of endless walking, Padme nearly collapsed from heat exhaustion if it had not been for Vader holding her up. He took out his canteen and handed it to her.

"Drink this," he said.

She looked at him oddly. His kindness felt like a sting to her already jagged mind and perception of him. There was just too much genuine concern in his expression for her to ignore, and so just as she was about to question him about his ever increasing changes, his attention suddenly drifted elsewhere.

"Come on, Mom. We've got to go," yelled a young man.

"I'll be right there, Owen," a much older woman answered.

Awareness engulfed Vader like nothing else has ever before. _That voice_, there was something heavily familiar about it. It was like a voice he heard from a memory in a dream. He didn't understand the pull, but he turned to face the direction from which it came butall he saw was the woman's back as her figure began to disappear the farther she walked away.

Vader stood unmoving, unable to form the words to describe what was real, and what wasn't.

It was Padme's turn to speak up.

"Are you all right?"

After a moment of silence, he finally answered.

"No. I don't think I am."

**To be Continued…**


	8. Forgotten

**Author's Notes**: Things are moving along and everyone's feedback has been a tremendous help. You may not know it, but your contribution has helped shaped these past few chapters, so thank you.

**Chapter 8: Forgotten**

Vader didn't know what compelled him to follow the middle aged woman, but he did anyway, leaving a very confused yet curious Padme behind in his wake. Against her own better judgment, she followed him. She knew that as long as she was stuck on this planet, there was no way out. She had no friends here, no allies. And her face was well known to the galaxy, so she justifiably feared that she will get caught.

So she followed him.

There was a change in him, and she realized that there has always been a change in him. From the moment they took their vows, no matter how hollow they were, there was always something different about Vader that she couldn't quite point out.

Perhaps now was the chance to finally find out what that is.

But by the time she made it to his side, it surprised her to find him not paying attention to her at all.

"I know her," he said, his feet walking faster.

Padme rushes to keep up with him.

"You do?"

He nodded slightly before picking up his pace even more; she was outmatched by his long strides.

"Wait!" she placed her hand on his arm, a move that got a very obvious reaction from him. She quickly retrieves her limb. "Who is she?" she asked wearily.

How could some random woman from a outer rim desert planet affect him so much?

His red eyes bore into her brown. As menacing as it once had been, there was something awfully tragic about it now.

When he answered, it made sense to her why.

"She's my mother."

* * *

"I remember now," he said, his thoughts clearer now than it had ever been for so long. 

He stopped to watch his mother interact with the people around her; her movements were slow yet graceful. Her voice remained just as he remembered it. He had thought he had lost that sound forever.

Padme stood besides him, waiting. Her thoughts running along a mile a minute. She was just beginning to get used to Vader having a face, and now a mother? That was something she herself never even questioned. It seemed unbelievable to think Darth Vader, Sith Lord, would even have a mother.

"We were on a ship," he began, his voice low. "And there was trouble. I didn't know what it was; I just knew that I had to hold onto her. But then..." his breathing began to go erratic, making Padme worry. Instinctively, she placed her hand softly against his shoulder. "I thought... I thought she was dead."

"How old were you?" she asked, sharing sympathy with him openly for the first time.

"I don't know," he said with a defeated voice. "Five... I think."

If Padme could prevent her eyes from going wide, she would have, but five? His devotion to Palpatine and this Empire made a lot more sense to her now. Any purity that this man could've had was taken from him long before he could truly grasp and take a hold of it.

"How do you know it's her?" She didn't want to get his hopes up, the last thing she needed was a very angry Vader in her company.

A weak smile graced his lips, and that's when it happened again. His eyes turned blue leaving Padme mesmerized by the sight. But as fast as it had come, it quickly disappeared. All these years, the dark side held onto him so strongly, it wasn't about to let him go without a fight.

"I can't explain it, but I know it's her."

"I don't presume to understand how the force works," she admits, putting aside her pride. "Maybe we should say hello."

"No," he said hastily.

Padme frowned. "Why not?"

"I..." he was at a loss for words.

Padme reached and held his hands, even now, under the hot Tatooine suns, his flesh felt cold.

"They don't have to know who you are," she assured. "We'll just let them know that we're off-worlder's who need some direction. It'll be all right, I promise."

Her voice sounded so sincere and her eyes never once betrayed a lie. Vader relaxed and let himself be led towards the woman who's given him life. A woman he hasn't seen in nearly twenty years.

_How is it possible?_

"Excuse me." Padme's voice took him out of his thoughts as she approached his presumably dead mother.

The woman turned, and for a moment, it left Padme surprised. This woman was unlike what she ever imagined Darth Vader's mother to be. Her features, although worn out from hard labor, looked so welcoming.

"Can I help you?" replied the older woman in a kind voice.

Vader remained speechless, and it made Padme forget who this man really is and smiled because of it.

"I hope so," Padme replied. "My name is Padme Naberrie," she said, using her maiden name at birth. "This is..." she gestured to the man next to her, and she felt his hand hold tighter to her own. She took a deep breath and said, "My husband."

"Hello," she greeted the tall handsome young man. Padme noted the flash of recognition on the lady's face before it vanished.

"We're lost," Padme started to explain.

"Oh dear," the older woman responded, noting the way they were dressed. She turned her head and saw the sky darkening. "You're off worlder's?"

Padme nodded while Vader remained frozen still.

"You shouldn't be out during a sandstorm," she said in a very motherly fashion. "Come, stay with us for the night, and we'll help you however way we can in the meantime." She turned nextto a man who looked around the age of 20 to 25. "This is my son, Owen," she introduced.

Vader slammed the jealousy that brew beneath his façade down at the revelation that this person, was in fact, another son. He didn't want to lash out at her for moving on, even though it tore his mind to do so.

"Pardon my manners, my name is Shmi," she added with a warm smile.

"Thank you for being so kind," Padme said gratefully. This was the first time she has had the opportunity to converse with people other than Vader, so she appreciated the company more.

"Not at all," she replied in kind. "It's not often we get visitors off-world. Where are you from?"

"Naboo," Padme answered a little too excitedly.

Vader held a smile. To him, it wasn't often, or at all, that he can see her smile, so when an opportunity presents itself, he can't help but be happy for her even when the reaction itself left him uncomfortable when he thought about it.

Shmi glanced peculiarly at the two. There was something familiar about the young man, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was that made it so.

"How about you... I'm sorry; I didn't get your name earlier," Shmi said.

"My name?" Vader said. He hasn't used or heard his name in so many years, he wondered if he even knew it himself.

Shmi nodded while Padme feared for the worst.

His mind tried to search through his memories. His master had given him his name; but he had always kept his own name deep inside whatever part of himself he had left. With that memory rising beneath the dark depths of his soul, it was finally there for him to take on again, and he brought if forth.

"Anakin."

Shmi's face drained of all color when she heard that name spoken while Padme was left floored and could only think of one thing…

_Darth Vader had a name?_

"Shmi, are you all right?" Padme asked, concerned when the women suddenly went still. She sent her 'husband' a deathly glare with the thoughts, 'Couldn't you make up a different name?' speaking loudly in her mind.

Vader winced at her thoughts, hearing it as clear as he would if she had spoken it to him. He never knew their connection through the force was that potent.

"Shmi," she said again.

"I'm sorry, Padme," Shmi answered apologetically. "His name... it reminded me of someone I lost a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Shmi rubbed her hands against the young woman's shoulders.

"It's okay, but thank you."

"What happened?" Vader asked, hoping it didn't hurt her any further to talk about, but he had to know.

Shmi hesitated before answering. There was something about this man that made her want to talk.

"You don't have to..." Padme chimed in.

"No, it's okay," Shmi stopped her. "I think it'll do me some good to talk about it." She paused, taking her time. "I had a son, his name was Anakin too. He died when he was five when our ship crashed on our way here."

"Died?" Vader repeated, surprised.

"It all happened so fast. The ship was out of control, I tried to hold onto him as hard as I can, but I lost him anyway," she recounted, a tear falling from one eye. She made no move to wipe it away. "You remind me of him," she added, reaching up at the man's tall form and laying her hand softly against one cheek. "Except your eyes," she observed. "His were blue."

Padme felt Vader's… or was it Anakin's hand intertwine with her own, and she was taken by it.

From the day she's first heard of the vile Darth Vader, she couldn't care less, but now, she actually felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Vader said in the most sincere voice Padme has ever heard.

Shmi nodded, appreciative of the stranger's kind sympathy. Never once did she display an inkling of fear against him. She treated him the way she would treat anyone else.

With kindness.

"Thank you."

The remainder of their walk to Shmi's homestead was quiet. When they got there, Shmi introduced them to Beru,who was in the kitchen helping to set up dinner with Shmi's husband and Owen's father, Cliegg Lars.

Padme welcomed the reprieve, enjoying a lively dinner while Vader looked on, content with what was happening around him.

It wasn't until it hit dark when the sandstorm ended that Vader felt the growing need to speak with her. While Padme chatted with Beru, Vader caught Shmi leave from the back. With his emotions tugging at him to follow, he quickly made himself scarce to find her.

It wasn't difficult; the connection they shared now had only grown. Even though her mind believed her son is dead, Vader knew her heart felt otherwise.

"May I interrupt?" Vader requests politely, the kind propriety that he displayed felt alien to him but he made an effort anyway.

"Not at all," she replied before looking out into the starry sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The stars."

Vader took a moment to glance up before setting his gaze back down to her. He's never taken the time too look at the stars the way she does so. To him, they meant nothing.

"How did you survive?" he asked abruptly, cursing himself afterwards for his tactless question.

Shmi showed a low chuckle as she watched the young man silently reprimand himself.

"I don't remember much." She looked away from him, but there was something in her expression and in her voice that suggested to Vader that she remembered more than she was willing to say. It was then that his own memory returned, like a painful flash of light between his eyes: holding his mother's hand one last time. "I was unconscious for a long time; almost dead. And when I came to, I was being cared for by a kind moisture farmer."

Vader breathed in. "Cliegg Lars," he guessed.

She nodded. "I went back to the wreckage, hoping I would get some sign that my son was alive somewhere, but the Tuskan's raided the place already, and I found nothing." She held the sob that threatened to escape her. It always happened when she talked aboutAnakin."I couldn't even give him a proper funeral."

Vader's emotions swirled in all directions inside of him. For years, he believed that his mother was dead. He took his master's word and accepted her fate blindly.

* * *

Vader couldn't meditate, or concentrate, or do much of anything except replay the past days events. So many memories forgotten. So many memories that could've been there. All of it was far away from his grasp, and instead of feeling angry about, he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. 

Regret.

His past, along with his name, was but a distant memory, yet a single voice returned them all. Only one man can give him the answers that he seeks, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that danger surrounded that very idea. Now, anger threatened to boil itself over inside him as he tried to steady it.

After many years in his servitude, his Master will not like the change in him, and he will be punished, andperhaps killed for it.

This, he knew, would most likely be true. The Emperor has little tolerance for insubordination.

He remained in contemplation for many hours before making up his mind. Rushing inside the guest quarters, he tapped his sleeping wife awake. "We're leaving," he announced, startling her.

Padme sat up, her eyes barely awake.

"What? Now?"

"The longer we stay, the greater danger these people are in," he whispered.

Her eyes widen at the implication. "Are you actually thinking of someone other than yourself?"

Vader sent her a hard glare. "Believe me, Senator, the only person I'm serving is myself. Now let's go before they wake."

If Padme didn't know better, she would think that he was being sarcastic as she watched him put together the little belongings that they had.

"Won't you say goodbye?" she asked, amazed that now that he found someone he had lost, he was willing to leave it all behind so easily. Has he really fallen so far down the dark side that redemption wasn't possible?

"No more goodbyes."

His answer gave her the chills.

"Why the hurry?"

Vader sighed. "Because Senator." He stopped to look at her dead in the eyes. "I'm taking you home."

**To be Continued…**


	9. Unfamiliar Territory

**Author's Notes**: Thank you everyone for taking the time to leave feedback. Also, I wanted to point out that theVaderproclaiming "to bring her home" doesn'tentirelymean he was literally going to bring her home. It's more of an implication that he was going to take her some placeshe feels safe.This chapterwill clear up where Vader intends her to go.

**Chapter 9: Unfamiliar Territory**

With Vader's ability to wield the force, he was able to grant them passage into a small transport freighter in route to a neighboring system, from there, she'll be able to find transport to where ever she wished to go.

"It's really happening," she said softly.

Padme turned to face the man, who is by law, her husband. "Why are you doing this?" She still couldn't quite grasp that he was going to let her go free.

He opened his mouth, "I…" but he didn't know what to say. "I don't really know," he admits much to his chagrin.

She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Is it because of your mother?"

Confusion stirred inside him that included feelings he couldn't quite utter into words. He didn't know how to answer without sounding inept. His own lack of understanding of what's been happening to him these last several months weighed on him with such gravity that he almost couldn't breathe. While thoughts and memories of his mother occupied heavily in his mind, he knew somethng else had to be done.

"I don't know," he answered faintly.

She studied him carefully, trying to find out even the tiniest bit of information revealed on his face that could tell her what was happening to him. His demeanor in the last few hours could almost pass that of a child learning to walk for the first time.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked, deftly curious.

He looked up at her, every time their eyes meet, the walls they both have built around to protect themselves thawed a little bit more.

"I must confront my Master," he said, eerily calm. "It's best that you stay as far away from us when I do."

As he said this, Padme was surprised to learn that her own thoughts and emotions didn't want him to subject himself to the Dark Lord's deadly grasp.

"If you defy him, he'll kill you," she remarked unexpectedly.

A glimmer of surprise and vulnerability escaped Vader's often straight face. He sat in front of her privately against the prying ears of the beings that surrounded them. He was at a loss as to what to do or say next with her.

"My mother is alive when I was told without question that she was dead," he said. "I need to know – "

"Know what?" she argued in a whisper. "Your Master is an evil man who's done nothing but harm people."

"So have I," he returned.

Padme tried to keep her composure and anger at bay at his ignorance without attracting unnecessary attention. It is true that Vader, too, has killed without remorse, but a part of her hoped that he was different.

"You're not like him!" she said with conviction that surely shocked them both. But she continued. "You don't laugh or smile or make a mockery at those you kill."

Vader tilted his head sensing her emotions far more intimately than ever before.

"You're making excuses for me," he observed.

Padme sighed, clearly exasperated. She needed to slow down and take back everything she just said, but she knew it was too late. The words hung in the air between them for a few minutes that it was clear that she couldn't take it back even if she tried.

He now knew that she truly cared for him.

"Palpatine wouldn't have kept me alive for this long if it hadn't been for you," she said, both reminding and thanking him.

He shook his head with a calmness that continued to unnerve her.

"I've sensed that he wanted you alive for a reason." And for the moment, he kept that reason to himself until she inevitably asked.

"But you kept me safe," she reminded him.

"I did what I had to do."

But inevitability didn't last long.

"When he hurt you, why did he do it?"

She didn't know why she even bothered asking all these questions when her freedom was so near, but it was becoming hard for her to separate the many faces she has grown to know of this man:

Dark Sith. Protector. Anakin….

_Husband_.

Just thinking about it all confused her.

With the stress and revelations of the last few days, weeks and months even, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her emotions in check.

"He had ordered me to do something I did not want to do," he answered with a deep sense of hesitancy in his voice. He was prepared for this, but it doesn't mean that he liked it.

"What didn't you want to do?"

His eyes fell away from her, and it took away whatever comfort level she had having this discussion with him. It appeared that he didn't want to share but she had to know.

"Vader," she said, calling his attention.

With his eyes now focused on something else, he finally answered.

"Rape you."

* * *

Padme stirred restlessly on her cot, the talk she and Vader had earlier continued to replay in her head. The thought that he could've taken her body over and over again without guilt scared her. But in the end, he didn't, and that has to count for something. 

Finally, she decided to ask him a question that would no doubt be sensitive to them both.

"Why didn't you?"

Vader opened one eye from where he sat near her, cross-legged, meditating.

"What?"

Then he opened both.

"Why didn't you do what your Master said? Isn't that the whole reason why you even call him your master, so you can do whatever he says?"

"Would you rather I have?"

"No," she assured. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why didn't you?"

"I just… couldn't," he answered with more emotion than she was used to seeing. It was like being back down on Tatooine again when she witnessed a wholly different Vader talk in front of Shmi Lars. Like she was talking to the man he could've been if he had never been taken to the Dark Side…

Anakin.

_Had I really just thought of them as two different people?_ Padme thought to herself.

"The more I refused," he continued. "… the angrier he got. And in his anger, he revealed his plans. I'm not as weak as he often assumes. If anything, My Master's greatest weakness is his overconfidence."

Padme was amazed by his openness.

"What did you learn?"

For a moment, he thought about lying to her or not telling her anything at all, but in the end, neither options sufficed.

"He wanted an heir."

A wave of uneasiness enveloped the former queen.

"An heir?"

"Specifically, _our_ heir," he confirmed matter-of-factly.

"Our?"

Padme breathed in a lungful of air. She has always had a soft spot for children, and had dreams of one day having her own, but she's never once entertained the idea that she would ever bear a child with Vader.

Noting her distaste over what he revealed, he offered her an assuring smile.

"I meant what I said before, I won't harm you, in any way, I promise," he said, sounding so unlike Vader and very much like something Anakin would say, not that she really knew the difference. She just couldn't imagine him taking Palpatine's orders under the name Anakin.

"What is your whole name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"It isn't like we have anything better to do," she defended, but then relaxed when she saw the slight grin come across his face. She grabbed a hand cloth by the side of her cot and tossed it in his direction.

To her surprise, he made no move to deflect it, and instead, it hit him straight in the face, and she was rewarded with not only a smile, but a chuckle as well.

"You're making fun of me," she said in an friendly yet playful tone.

"No, no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," he replied with an equally playful tone.

She laughed and just as she realized what was happening, she quickly silenced herself. This was the first time they let their guard down and it left her uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go back to sleep," she said, half wanting to continue their conversation and the other half wanting to quit entirely.

He nodded.

She raised her eyebrows, a recent memory came out in her mind.

"I forgot that you don't sleep," she recalled. "How come?"

"I'm your enemy and yet you continue to ask me questions that to anybody else, is irrelevant."

She shrugged. "I don't know who you are, that's the problem," she admits truthfully. "But you're a human being," she said followed by a pause. "In spite of your faults," she added with a slight hint of sarcasm. It left him amused.

Vader waited a long time before finally giving in.

"When I sleep, I dream, and they aren't very pleasant." Padme remembered the first night he slept and the way he shook unconsciously without waking. He continued. "With modern science and with the force to my advantage, I've learned to remain awake for days at a time, then weeks, only requiring little sleep in between. It's become an unbreakable habit... until that night."

His explaination had been more than enough for her. "I'm… going back to sleep now," she said, slightly fumbling with her words.

He bowed his head to her. "Yes, I know."

"Right," she responded awkwardly, adjusting herself in her cot. She lifted the one thin blanket she had and wrapped herself in it.

Many aggravated minutes later, she finally fell asleep.

Vader let out a slow, deep breath while watching her sleep in silent awe. He moved closer to her before reaching out to lightly remove a lose strand of hair from her face, and thought of how he's never met anyone quite like her. She should be terrified of him but she displayed no such emotion. For so long he's held no regard to anyone or anything. Life, whether his or his Master's held no true meaning to him until the moments he found himself watching over her.

As he continued to remain at her side, she began to shiver against the cold. The ship that carried them wasn't the luxurious kind, so he stood up and approached another wayward traveler covered in a warmer blanket.

He waved his hand in front of the unsuspecting passenger and uttered an influence through the force.

"You have no use for that."

"I have no use for this," thepassenger said.

"You'd like me to have it."

He holds up the warm covering to him. "I'd like you to have it."

Without further attempt, Vader took hold of it and led it back to Padme's sleeping form.

Carefully, he draped it on her, making sure she's warm and comfortable. "My name is... Anakin Skywalker," he said in a whisper before he went back to his space in front of her. Content, he sat there with her back towards him watching over her for the remainder of their journey.

Unbeknownst to him, a small smile crept up in her face as the mere gesture and answer to her earlier question left her confounded yetastonished at the same time.

She thought of his true name, _Anakin Skywalker_ one last time before she let that one name roll her off to dreamland.

And for once, she wasn't afraid.

**To be Continued…**


	10. Arrival

**Author's Notes**: Thanks a bunch for the feedback. It was fantastic! I tend to freak out every time I upload a chapter because it's now at a point where people starting thinking a bit more closely where the story is heading or what they want to be seen. I got to admit, it's a tad bit intimidating but I hope I meet or semi meet your expectations. It's been a pleasure writing this, and no, that's not me saying it's almost over. At least, I don't think. I'd probably say we're at the halfway point. Operative word here is _probably_. Without further ado...

**Chapter 10: Arrival**

Hidden beneath the safety of her cloak, Padme stepped out of the freighter and onto the familiar grounds of Alderaan. Even now, it was still difficult for her to imagine that she was away from Palpatine and everything he represented.

Despite her happiness of being free, her thoughts drifted to another person.

Anakin.

Or at least, that's what she calls him now.

After everything that they've been through together, she just couldn't continue calling him Darth Vader any more.

_10 Hours Earlier_

"This is suicidal," she exclaimed. "You're just going to get yourself killed."

Vader smiled slightly. "Save your compassion for someone who deserves it. He's going to find me sooner or later, and if so, I'd like to be prepared."

Padme sighed. "I've known this man for many years I've been in public office, he was practically my mentor," she said in distaste. "He's manipulative and dangerous to the core – " She raised her hand to stop him before he could interrupt. "And if you say 'so am I' I'm going to push you out an airlock."

Vader looked at her in an almost endearing way. Not only was this woman capable of having his full attention, he had no doubt that if given the opportunity, she would really throw him out an airlock.

"It's too dangerous for you."

"Marrying you, Lord Vader, has been on the top of a very big list of dangerous things I've done over the years. This is no different. I'm not going to let you face him alone. Come with me to Alderaan," she pleaded her case even though her mind and emotions were fighting an internal war inside her.

"This isn't your fight," he said, feeling the weight of their argument pulling him down. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. She would get what she wants, and he would get his. "My Master taught me everything I know, he'll– "

"He isn't your master!" she argued. "Not anymore." She was tiring of the same argument they have been having all day.

"You've always been intelligent Senator, but never naïve," he said honestly. "I'm not like you or the people you serve. They will not welcome me with open arms, and I don't expect them to."

"Then you really don't know us at all. The Jedi are peacekeepers, not soldiers. This war has plagued everyone, including them. They were raised to be compassionate – "

"And rational," he added.

"If you follow your plans through to conclusion, it'll take you to a place that we cannot go."

Vader stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. A faint smile appeared on his lips before he reached out to touch her.

"May I ask you something?"

She nodded silently. In a lot of ways, he never needed her permission.

"If I wasn't who I am now, could you ever imagine us... together?"

She looked at him, sadness etched across her features. "Perhaps, had we met differently, in another place, in another time..." her voice trailing to a whisper. She had answered him without really answering, and to Vader, that was enough.

"It was never my plan to marry anyone," he said to her softly, his hand dropping slowly to cup the side of her cheek. She made no move to pull away. He continued. "But you've given me something I've lost a long time ago."

Padme tried to look away but she found herself unable to do so. She waited in baited breath until he finished.

"Hope."

"Va..." she stopped when she realized there was another name she has longed to say since she's learned of it. "Anakin."

"You can call me whatever you like, Senator," he said with a small smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, it was gentle, not unlike she had imagined a simple kiss from the Sith would be, andit was a gesture neither of them knew was going to happen until it did.

And like before, she remained unafraid by his touch.

That alone gave him the strength to do what he was about to do.

"Stay," she pleaded once more, holding her emotions.

"I can't." A beat. "I'm sorry," he said, and suddenly she went limp.

Vader removed the tranquilizer gun he had swiped in the previous ships' medical bay from his robes, and quickly disposed of it in a nearby trash bin. He held her unconscious body in his arms as he laid her down to rest in her quarters of the space freighter that they had managed to find passage in. It was en route to Alderaan, a planet that he had always suspected was still against the Empire.

Over the years, his Master had made a point to teach him everything from economics to politics. After the Battle of Naboo, he was assigned to learn about the young queen as much as he could, and he knew, from her years serving both as Queen and the Senate, Alderaan's prince, Bail Organa, was a close friend.

He hoped, something that was becoming the norm with him as of late that they would care for her when she arrived. The dark times that exist now share little sympathy for the people who do good.

When Padme awoke a couple of hours later, the ship she was in were already a couple of parsecs away from her last location, and Anakin was nowhere in sight.

_Present Hour_

Padme maneuvered through the beautiful and majestic streets Alderaan like a professional traveler. She knew her way around the city during her early years of travel. Next to Naboo, Alderaan would have to be her next favorite planet.

She continued to walk through the trail leading to an undisclosed location that would garner her entrance secretly to the palace. If she had thought it was dangerous to reveal her face in Tatooine, it was twenty times more dangerous to do so in Alderaan.

For now, she could only hope that her former colleagues will give her sanctuary.

* * *

HISSSS.

Vader knew that sound, but he continued to walk. His mental shields were up and prepared for the onslaught that was about to come. He had sneaked himself into a transport bound to Coruscant. Without the mask, it was easy for him to find his way to the Emperor's palace with no detection.

As he predicted, several droids appeared. Two in front and two in back of him. With one fluid movement of his lightsaber, he deflected their lasers, hitting each of them out of commission.

"Is that all you've got for me, Dooku?"

Out of the shadows appeared Count Dooku, former Jedi turned Sith. He was tall, and a great deal much taller than Vader. For what he cannot account for experience,Vader made up for with immense skill.

Dooku stared at Vader strangely. The normal suit he was accustomed to seeing the Sith wear was nowhere in sight. In its place was a long black cloak that covered him entirely. He had sensed earlier that Vader was near, and personally made it his priority to interrogate him himself, but there was something in his countenance that was different. Dooku could not penetrate the heavy shadows that covered his face.

"The Emperor is most displeased with you Vader," he said, chiding him on.

Vader removed his cloak, revealing his eyes blazing red.

Dooku is briefly startled by the sight.

"You are not Vader."

"Yes, I am," he replied in a deep, calm yet menacing voice.

Dooku was not amused. He was _furious _andlet out an angry laugh."All this time, underneath that pathetic mask, he favored you?" he said. "A child?" he added in a despicable tone. "I will finish you, and then, everyone will know that there is only room for one apprentice."

"You won't defeat me," Vader said simply, completely unafraid as hegripped his weapon for a firm hold.

"We'll see about that."

Dooku swung his lightsaber towards him but his attack was easily parried away that it almost took him off balance. Vader quickly stood on the defensive in no mood for theatrics.

"Where is the Emperor?" he commanded.

Dooku would have none of it. "Do not order me around, boy!" And again, he attacked with a series of blows. Vader countered with surprising quickness and agility that it left the older Sith stunned. He avoided another attempt to strike him with his sword and instead, forced pushed him across the corridor.

Vader slid on his back down the long hallway, but he remained relatively unharmed.

"Who. Are. You?" Dooku said, sensing the powers in this boy rising considerably. Not even during the presence of Vader over the last few years has he sensed the force grow this considerably around a human being.

Vader stood and called his lightsaber back to his hand, it had fallen from his grip as he was thrown across the hall. He lighted it once again as he approached the Count without an ounce of fear in him. He walked like he was in no hurry, making Dooku weary of his next move.

_No more games_, Vader was going to finish this.

In a move that Dooku didn't anticipate, Vader turned off his saber and started sprinting towards him with immense speed, and suddenly, flipped high above his head, lighting his lightsaber and dismembering his right arm with ease.

Dooku collapsed on the floor in pain as his horror stricken eyes saw the menace of Darth Vader looming over him without emotion.

Dooku's thoughts remained in one place.

_Who are you? _

He just couldn't believe that this is the same boy who helped served the Emperor with the mask.

Vader destroyed Dooku's lightsaber before kneeling down. He leaned forward, his hand outstretched before him until Dooku felt his lungs begin to close. He tried to breathe.

"I'm the boy the Emperor thought he killed."

And without another thought, the body of Count Dooku fell dead. Darth Vader stood without remorse for the fallen Sith.

* * *

Vader stepped into his throne room and closed the entrance with a command through the force. He was not surprised to find the Emperor Sidious sitting with a cackle of amusement spread across his face.

"Master," he greeted with an almost condescending tone, but Sidious did not rise to the bait. He is, in fact, the one who taught him everything he knew.

"I sense a change in you, my apprentice," he said so calmly, but Vader knows his character better than anyone and so he stood poised and ready in front of him. "Where is your lovely wife?"

"Safe from you."

Sidious laughed an evil laugh. "For now."

"You won't have her."

"Isn't that why I gave her to you!" Sidious returned with veracity. "I made you, Vader." His hands start to spark the familiar color that meant it was a prelude for something even worse. "I can destroy you as well." He let the power of the dark side out of his fingertips.

In reaction, Vader turned his red blade to absorb his immense power away from him.

"I see you're no longer the pupil I trained," Sidious said with evil. In any other situation, Vader would take his punishment. Apparently, it wouldn't be so today. "Do you really think you can kill me? I assure you that many have tried."

"Why me?"

Sidious smiled deviously, standing before him as they circled one another, both prepared to attack. He now knew the true reason why he had come, but he wasn't going to oblige him an answer. Seeing him suffer was too good to pass up.

"You were nothing but a slave boy. I've made you something more."

"But I was just a boy."

"You still are," Sidious said, his hidden lightsaber appearing in his hand. He lighted it and attacked Vader. Vader countered with every move and technique he has learned over the years. He can feel the anger and hatred build behind Sidious' cold lifeless eyes, giving him strenght and taking over his own.

Vader ducked and rolled away from him, removing the rest of his cloak to face him.

"Finally," Sidious spoke venomously. "I get torture you with pleasure all over again."

The anger Vader has been taught to yield have grown numb over the years. He followed his Mater's orders without question. Without remorse. Without a single thought as to the repercussions.

He hasn't felt emotional pain in a long time.

And he certainly wasn't about to start now.

"NO!" Vader lunged at him with a force of a thousand man, slamming Sidious heavily to the ground. "I... WON'T... let you... hurt me... _anymore_." The distorted face of his former Master gave him no fear, nor hate, nor anger...

There was only one thing he held dearly inside him.

Hope.

In an instant, the darkness that invaded his mind for as long as he can remember began to lift. His eyes changed from deep reptilian red to his natural born blue. And in those precious moments that which brought Darth Vader slowly out of the dark side, Sidious rose, sending him flying up to the ceiling, and holding him there with all his hatred.

"You dare. To. Defy me!"

Sidious was force choking Vader near death, but he refused to give up. With whatever strength he had left, he called upon the force to distract him. His lightsaber hung in the air as Vader concentrated. He turned it on and before Sidious could react, he severed his wrist from the rest of his body.

Vader fell to the ground as Sidious's scream evaded his ears. Holding in the pain, he sprints out of the tower knowing that his orboth their deaths shall come another time.

Through the force, he can sense several life forms and machines headed towards his way, and he knew right away he had to escape. He felt the blood seep through the fabric of his clothing as he clutched his wounded side.

He kept running and running until he couldn't run anymore.

A Storm Trooper appeared behind him, taking aim and hit him at the back of his right shoulder.

Vader gasped as the pain hit him hard and fast, and when he fell to the ground, he heard the faint sound of lightsaber activated.

He saw something blue until the blackness overwhelmed him.

**To be Continued...**

**Author's End Notes**: Yeah, I killed Dooku. I've wanted to since I thought up this story. lol


	11. Aftermath

**Author's Notes**: I wanted to clear up a couple of things for those who inquired about it in their reviews. _Uhm_, don't worry. I have no intention on evolving Palpatine into some multi-power crazed being. He remains as we originally know him. A force wielding sociopathic bastard. lol And no one is ever safe. I'm just laying the ground work. _waiting4haykindqally_, the whole 'torture with pleasure' line was strictly a figure of speech.

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

"He has injuries dating back from force knows how long," a faintly heard voice spoke. "There are bruises on him that were fairly recent, but not from the incident you took him out of. Several of his bones have at least been broken twice. I've never seen anything like this before, at least none that remain alive."

"But will he recover?" Another person said.

"So far, he's reacting accordingly to the treatments. If he remains as is, I have no doubt that he'll be just fine." His voice becomes lower. "I did find something that might be of interest to you."

"And that is..."

"I took the liberty of checking to see if he was registered. Unfortunately, there was no record of him whatsoever, but I did check his midchlorian count."

"His midchlorian count?"

Inside the bacta filled tank, the figure that lay inside it could see one of the two men hand the other a reading device. At this point, he was much too weak and tired to get anybody's attention, and slowly, he drifted back to unconsciousness.

"This can't be right," Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "His midchlorian count exceeds even Master Yoda's."

"I've tested him several times, the results are conclusive," the Medical Doctor assured. He turned his head to check on his patient. "What is it about this young man that has the Emperor scouring the galaxy to find him?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "I just know that he needs our help." He felt it the moment he step foot back on Coruscant. Something was happening, and he allowed the force to guide him to a young man in need. He needed nothing else but that. After he had taken the young man to safety, he heard rumors of Palpatine making plans to find him at all cost, which gave Obi-Wan further reason to watch over the boy.

A sudden beeping sound entered the facility. Obi-Wan looked down and smiled. It was R2D2 coming in with an urgent message.

"What is it R2?"

The special droid responded with a series of beeps. Obi-Wan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you positive?"

R2 responded again confirming that the message was relayed through Bail Organ of Alderaan.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

"That is very good news." He turned to the head doctor of their underground shelter. "As soon as our mystery patient is ready, I'm taking him with me. As long as he and I remain here in Coruscant, lives will be put in unnecessary danger."

"I understand, Master Jedi," the doctor nodded. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you."

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to stare at the patient inside the bacta filled tank. He crossed his arms and stood watching him in deep thought. He didn't know what it meant, but there was something oddly familiar about his presence, but he couldn't figure out what it was. If they had ever crossed paths, he would know immediately. The men and women he has served with always hold a place in his memory, but it wasn't the same with this person. Obi-Wan knew him, that much wascertain. He just didn't know from where.

In time, he hoped to have the opportunity to ask him.

* * *

"Padme, please. Eat something," urged Bail Organa. "You are no use to us on an empty stomach," he added trying to lighten the mood.

Padme weakly smiled at her good friend's failed attempts to make things as easy for her as possible. She's been in a somewhat stoic mood since her unprecedented return.

"Thank you, Bail, but it's not necessary. I wasn't starved, I assure you."

His former colleague's appearance in his Palace Courtyard only a couple of days ago shocked him beyond belief. Obi-Wan Kenobi had left a day earlier to try to find news of what happened to ship in which she and Darth Vader boarded earlier that week, so anyone could imagine his surprise when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and there she was.

She remained unusually tight-lipped about what happened, even in the presence of Master Yoda. Only the two of them are aware of her safe return, with the exception of Kenobi, whom they had sent word to in an encrypted message.

"If you want to talk, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Padme smiled appreciatively. "More than you know, my good friend."

Bail bowed and left to give her some privacy, but that was short-lived until another presence made themselves known. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Good afternoon, Master Jedi," she greeted kindly.

"Seeing you safe, brings warm feelings to my heart," Master Yoda said, compassion and genuine concern radiating out of him. They hadn't had a chance to talk privately since her return. Slowly, hedragged his feet and cane towards her, observing her closely yet keeping reasonable distance. "Much thoughts, you have."

"Have you been listening in on my mind, Master Yoda?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not able, even if I tried. But feel it in the force, I can," he explained simply, resting himself in front of her. He sat down and crossed his legs, shrinking smaller than he already was in front of an already sitting Padme.

"I've just had a lot of thinking to do, that's all. After everything that's happened, I just needed to... re-evaluate my life, I guess you can say," she sighed, trying to put together the right words but she was failing miserably. "I'm so confused!" she said suddenly.

Master Yoda tilted his head to the side knowingly.

"I sense conflict in you."

"You have no idea," she muttered, biting her lip after she did so. She looked up to face Master Yoda. "So much has happened. So many things I've learned... the galaxy isn't as black and white..." her voiced trailed off without further words.

"So much we've learned, these past few months," Master Yoda agreed, reflecting on everything that's happen, from the death of the Republic, to the Jedi's failure in protecting it. Much has truly changed.

"Now that I'm away from him, I feel like I'm losing my mind." She shook her head in consternation as she thought of Anakin. "Does that make any sense to you?"

Master Yoda didn't have to read her thoughts to know whom she is referring to. During his hours of meditation, sparks of light invaded the dark shroud of the dark side. The tides are turning, but how and in what cost, is truly the question that many feared the answer to.

"Alone, you are not," he said knowingly.

Padme offered a weak smile. "You don't think I'm crazy for caring?"

"Many things about life, we do not know. Learn as much, we can. I judge you not, for your feelings are just."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. That means a lot to me," she said genuinely.

Master Yoda nodded and then spoke once more. "Receive a message from Obi-Wan, I have."

Relief washed over her to know that one other friend is safe as Master Yoda continued. "Arrive soon, he will. There is much to talk about, we have."

Padme nodded in agreement.

There was certainly a lot to talk about.

* * *

Anakin looked down to his beautiful wife as he held her in his arms. The light of the sun was just about to rise while he felt completely content to spend the rest of the day indoors, and let the world continue on without them.

He continued to look at her, amazed that she could love a man like him.

"Hmm..." she protested as she felt her husband shift position. "Stop moving," she complained tiredly.

Anakin chuckled. "I can't help it, you're intoxicating to hold."

"And slee…py," she added, eyes still closed but the grin that flashed carelessly on her face proved otherwise.

He stroked her hair as she slowly forced her eyes awake. She faced her husband happily despite the early hour.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled, loving the quiet moments they shared.

"I love you, too."

His eyes suddenly snapped open as the dream faded away. "Padme," he said softly. His eyes tried to adjust to the bright luminescent light all around him. He felt nauseous, something in the pit of his stomach craving to be let out. He tried to rise out of the bed but couldn't. The pain in his body made it unbearable.

Finally, the years of physical abuse has finally taken a toll on him.

Maybe this time he could stay dead.

A pair of hands slowly led him back down. "Take it easy, my friend," said a voice that sounded friendly and sincere. Although there was something familiar about his voice but his mind couldn't yet put it together, but he remained alert.

"You're still healing. You were under for a long time – "

"How long?" he interrupted.

A noticeable grin spread across the person's face.

"A little over twenty hours," he answered. "For a moment there, we worried you weren't going to make it."

A headache attacked him at full force. "A part of me wished I hadn't," he remarked. He put his hand to his forehead in hopes to calm his incoming migraine down.

"Do you wish to take medicine for that?"

"No," he replied. "I'm fine."

"Very well, then."

As his vision cleared, he can finally take a look at his surrounding.

"Where am I?"

"Technically, we're in the Medical Bay of a ship. Geographically, we're in space," he answered very vaguely.

When he turned to face his apparent savior, he was startled out of bed. Falling to the ground, and because he couldn't yet stand, he let his arms drag him back to the corner of the room. "You?"

Obi-Wan was shocked by the sudden display of fear in the patient. He held his hands out before him as a sign that he means him no harm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as assuringly as he could.

"Stay back!" he said, his blue eyes staring at Obi-Wan dangerously.

"I assure you, I'm not your enemy." Obi-Wan approached him slowly. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I know who you are," he said, his heart raced. His emotions were everywhere that he had a hard time focusing on just one.

Obi-Wan looked back at him with surprise.

"You know me?"

He laughed, but it held no amusement. "Last time we met… I let you live."

Obi-Wan's mouth was slightly agape as he comprehended his words. The only time that his life hung in the balance happened during his failed attempt in rescuing Padme Amidala… and that's when he realized.

It couldn't be...

"Vader?"

**To be continued…**


	12. Change

**Author's Notes**: You all are amazing with the feedback. Thank you. It's a new week, thus, hopefully, a new set of chapters for you. I'll be honest, I write this as I go along. I have the plot in my head, and all that it requires is jotting it down on Word, which can be difficult at times. Without further ado...

**Chapter 12: Change  
**

"You couldn't be."

Obi-Wan remained in a state of disbelief as the revelation of the young man he rescued began to sink in, and in reflex, gripped his lightsaber firmly in one hand. It was simply hard if not impossible for him to believe. He's studied Vader to the best of his ability the moment he revealed himself to the Republic several years ago. He's failed every time he's tried to track him down, and it was only that one time he had come to rescue Senator Amidala where they truly faced another for the first time. Yet nothing about the young man in front of him described Vader and yet here he was, claiming to be one of the two most dangerous people in the galaxy.

"You're just a boy."

Vader sighed and took a deep breath in before answering.

"So everyone keeps telling me."

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the sarcastic remark which made it obvious that the young man definitely doesn't hold Darth Vader's personality. Emotionless and stoic is what he distinctly remembered. When Obi-Wan moved a little closer and tried to probe his mind, his weakened state allowed him to see and feel shreds of darkness in him, but to his surprise, he also felt the light side trying to ease his thoughts.

He let loose his lightsaber, reattaching it to his belt. "Let me help you," Obi-Wan found himself saying, half by reflex and half by curiosity by what Darth Vader will do. He meant what he said earlier, he had no intention on harming him.

Vader was naturally wary and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"You were gravely injured; you've been unconscious for a long time. Please, let me help you… Vader." It felt strange saying it aloud.

Vader stubbornly declined and shoved himself closer into the corner in a vain attempt for some control, but failed miserably. He could feel the force all around him but his thoughts were so jumbled up, he could barely think properly let alone use it.

"What happened to me?" he reluctantly asked.

Obi-Wan exhaled a deep breath, thankful that the young man wasn't acting out that would put them both in danger. While a part of him felt an overwhelming desire to arrest him and lock him up for all eternity for the injustices he's committed, it surprised him even more to find that he wasn't quite ready to think of him as Darth Vader fully yet.

"I found you unconscious a mile outside the Jedi Temple. I brought you someplace safe where we did what we could to help heal your injuries."

Vader looked at himself and felt the heavy pain from earlier slowly subsiding. He started to feel some feeling back in his legs. The bruises he knew should be all over him were gone. All that was left to show that he had been really hurt is a tiny red spot where the intravenous tube was attached to him.

"I barely feel anything wrong."

"That was the bacta; you've been submerged in the tank for nearly 30 hours." Obi-Wan kneed slowly in front of him, hoping that he didn't scare him away, or worse, get attacked by him. In a calm and gentle voice, the Jedi Master continued. "You are not what I expected to meet without the mask."

Vader didn't respond to his words, and for the life of him, he didn't know how. He was distrustful of everyone around him, especially a Jedi,so for the remainder of the journey even if he was in the company of only one person, he remained silent and completely unaware of what was happening around him. It took Obi-Wan a full hour to leave him alone, and when he did, Vader remained where he was.

The events of the last several years of his life began to replay in his mind, and it did so with such ferocity that he finally threw up, making a mess on the cold sterile floor of the small medical room.

His memories felt like a stranger to him. Images of nameless bloodied men, women and children plagued every moment he was conscious, and haunted him ever second he tried to close his eyes. It slowly ate away at his soul like a disease without a cure.

He didn't know if he could take much more of the pain that the dead seemed incumbent for him to see. To remember.

No longer did he feel the numbness that years serving under Master Sidious's hand had forced him to create.

Not only did he feel the pain, he felt everything. The massive losses throughout the galaxy, it's like he was attuned to every one of them. Even those who are alive, and felt the agony of their loss, grief and defeat against an Empire who didn't care for them.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed, hiding his face in his arms as several monitors exploded and a mirror in the far wall cracked.

He was losing control.

In the cockpit, Obi-Wan felt the disturbance. He pressed on autopilot and immediately went in search of his former enemy. The knowledge that he was Darth Vader did little to sway his compassion for all living things.

He ran as quickly as he could when he came across R2D2 standing guard in front of the sealed medical bay.

"What's happening, R2?"

R2D2 explained as best as he could. Obi-Wan nodded, grasping his lightsaber and turning it on as he took the first tentative steps in unlocking the room and stepping in. Once he entered, the facility was in a state of duress. Broken pieces of equipment littered the floor as light flickered on and off.

"Make it stop," he heard a whisper.

Obi-Wan turned his head and found Vader where he had last left him, huddled in the corner. He looked so scared and for the first time since he discovered his true identity, he wondered what exactly it was that Palpatine has done to him. Looking down on him now, it's almost impossible to think of him as his enemy.

In a quick and possibly rash decision, Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and kneeled before him. He tried to reach out to him but Vader flinched away.

"No, don't!"

"I won't hurt you," Obi-Wan said gently.

Vader ignored the sincerity in his voice and tried to focus on other thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked in ragged breaths.

Obi-Wan took a moment to decide whether or not to allow the situation to be put on hold and reveal the location they were headed. He did not want to compromise the safety of the royal family as well as his friends and allies. But it seemed that he has no other choice if he were to take Darth Vader into their custody.

"Alderaan."

The young man's eyes went wide with recognition. "Padme," he whispered.

Obi-Wan looked at him quite speechlessly, intrigued yet concerned that the simple thought of the former Senator's name was enough to calm him down.

He wasn't quite sure what it meant.

Vader sat himself straighter by using the palm of his hands as leverage. "Is she all right?" he asked, his voice filled with concern while all his other emotions that gripped him so strongly just a moment ago suddenly took a backseat.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but closed it soon after.

"Is she?" Vader pressed, his concern growing and his patience waning.

"Yes," the Jedi finally answered, swiping his hand through his hair with relative shock and confusion. "You knew she was on Alderaan?"

It took a few seconds before his question was answered with a nod.

"I left her on a transport to the planet before I headed to Coruscant," he explained. "Is she under Senator Organa's care?"

Obi-Wan remained shocked, his face clearly showing concern about how much Darth Vader knew. Nobody knew Padme Amidala's closest relations unless you were part of it.

For lack of anything to say, he nodded and he could practically feel the young man relax at the news.

"Will you protect her?" he asked of the Jedi suddenly, shocking the Jedi Master even more.

"I must say, Vader, you really are not the same man I fought several weeks ago."

"You'd be dead," he responded flatly. Vader couldn't help but tire of the same observation he'd been hearing.

"All right. You're not the same Vader I have come to learn about these last several years," Obi-Wan rephrased, amused that the young Sith Lord had a sense of humor. If they had met differently, they'd be fighting to the death, but now, their meeting seemed almost...casual. "I have some rations with me, are you hungry?"

Vader shook his head but his stomach expressed otherwise.

Obi-Wan smiled. He was far too calm about the situation to Vader's liking.

"I'll bring you something to eat just in case you change your mind." Obi-Wan knew they weren't friends but he felt he was in no danger from him and so he took the first steps in what he hopes would keep them from becoming enemies once more.

* * *

"Milady." Senator Bail approached Padme with quickness to his step. "I have news. Jedi Master Kenobi should be landing on the hills outside the city. He should be arriving in no less than a couple of hours." 

Padme breathed out a sigh of relief at the news. It was good to hear that his mission to Coruscant didn't result in anything disastrous, she had lost enough good friends already, and she desperately needed to cling to whatever hope and friends she had left.

It was these times when she thought about Anakin. The last few nights left her restless, worried for his well-being. It was wrong for her to feel this way towards a man who's done nothing but contribute to the wrongs of the galaxy. His alliance to Palpatine should've been reason enough to stay away from him, but she couldn't.

She thought about him all the time, and hoped, despite their situation, that he made it out alive.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened the medical door and entered. Vader stood in front of the examination table with idle curiosity. His hands roamed the broken equipment but he never touched it. He concentrated on the force to try to read his mind, but as he suspected, with his strength returning, his shields were on alert and it left the Jedi unable to glimpse anything. 

"Am I being arrested?" asked Vader in a low voice.

"I don't know yet," Obi-Wan answered as truthfully as he can. He's been meditating on these turn of events for the last several hours now, and he was no close to finding an answer then than he did now. He hoped Master Yoda could help with that. "But you were hurt, and that's why you're here. I've also sensed the power you wield - "

"I know," Vader interrupted.

"Is that why Palpatine used you?"

"He used me for a lot of things," Vader said, his voice lost and distant.

"Will you help us?"

If Vader could laugh right now, he could have. "Would you want my help?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"They'll kill me once I step foot in the city."

"I won't let them," Obi-Wan assured convincingly. "Especially not when you look like that," he also pointed out. It amazed him still that underneath the mask of such a hideous creature lived a young man no one has ever really seen. Except Palpatine, and more than likely, Amidala.

From beneath his robes, Obi-Wan took out a pair of mechanical cuffs.

Vader didn't look surprised at all.

"So I am under arrest?"

"In the eyes of the people, you're an enemy. I can't assure your safety if people are afraid of you."

"People are already afraid of me," Vader reminded him.

Obi-Wan nodded in truth of the statement.

"I will introduce you as Darth Vader to Senator Organa.If you want to getthrough this afternoon alive, you're going to have to tell him everything you know about Palpatine and the Empire's operations."

Vader stood before the Jedi, his enemy, or at least, he was an enemy. He couldn't describe what he was feeling. A part of him wanted to reach out and trust this person, but another beckoned that he keeps his guard up.

All he wanted to do now is find Padme, keep her near, and hope never to get lost in the darkness ever again.

Vader faced the Jedi with surprising resolve, and held out his wrists.

**To be continued...**


	13. Identity

**Author's Notes**: This was such a difficult chapter to write, seriously, but seeing the response from all of you more than helped me. I think it's safe to say that we've reached past the halfway point. Thank you again, for the feedback. My head's all over the place when it comes to this story. I'm having a blast and I'm glad that you all are too.

**Chapter 13: Identity  
**

The throne room was littered with dead bodies of officers and storm troopers alike. Darth Sidious stood in the middle of the chaos dripping with anger and hatred. The sound of his mechanical limb was the only thing protruding the silence. Darkness raged inside of him with fury.

His goals for the Empire cannot be met with a lose end.

Darth Vader was that lose end.

He couldn't allow him to live; he had too much at stake to let an apprentice he created to take away all his plans. No, he was going to find him, and when he did, he will bring him back down to his knees and he'll wish that he never betrayed him.

* * *

Bail Organa was thrilled to find that his friend had arrived safely, but the moment of relief was quickly shattered when he introduced him to the last man he ever suspected to enter his home, let alone their sanctuary against the increasing Imperial forces. 

Darth Vader.

With the exception of his black clothing, he didn't look like Vader at all. The mask in which the Galaxy had never seen him without was gone, and with it, most of the aura that made Lord Vader one of the most feared.

In its place was a young man, early to mid-twenties, with deep blues eyes that showed off more than it should, giving him a look of maturity far beyond his years, and that's what most unnerved him.

If people were afraid of him as the suited Darth Vader, he could only imagine what the galaxy would think of him now if they saw he was merely a young man with powers far beyond the average Jedi.

Bail and Obi-Wan continued to speak privately to another after they placed Vader inside a locked interrogation room.

"This is absurd, Obi-Wan. He's an enemy of the Republic."

"So long as Palpatine wields the command of the Senate, the Republic no longer exists. I don't sense any danger from him."

"It doesn't matter what you sense, if word gets out that Darth Vader is working alongside rebels against the Empire, our numbers would dwindle by fear alone. He is not to be trusted. You've said it yourself, once someone has fallen to the Dark Side, there's no return."

"I'm wrong," he admitted to Bail's surprise.

"This is not the time to be second-guessing ourselves, old friend. The alliance we're trying to build across the galaxy is the only sure way to ensure a future of any kind for us. Hysteria within our ranks is the last thing we need."

"I'll need to speak with Master Yoda about this first before we make any further decisions about him."

Bail nodded. "I understand." He fell silent but then spoke once more. "I'm afraid of him, Obi-Wan."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied knowingly.

On the way out, Bail ran into Padme, startling her. "Milady, is everything all right?"

"Yes. Of course," she replied quickly.

Bail stood before her with a curious gaze. "You're not thinking of speaking to him, are you?" Padme didn't answer at first. "Senator, if I may speak openly, that's absolutely mad," he added in a stern voice.

"I need to speak with him."

"You were his prisoner!" he reminded her.

"I agreed to marry him," she shot back.

"You had little choice."

"But I still _agreed_," she said, pointing out that there was no going around that fact. Padme sighed. "Don't think this isn't hard for me, Bail. I'm having a difficult time comprehending it all, but I do still need to speak with him."

Bail knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"He's dangerous," he expressed his concern genuinely.

"Bail, I know better than anyone else just how dangerous he can be," she acknowledged. "He won't harm me."

"And how are you sure?"

"He's had plenty of opportunities and yet he's never so much as lifted his voice at me. I know this is difficult for you, and I'm not saying that we shouldn't be cautious, but I am insisting that we give him a chance."

"I don't trust him, Senator." Padme nodded at his honesty before stepping aside and continued to walk to the direction of Anakin's cell. In a quiet whisper that nobody heard, she says, "I wish I didn't." She had a feeling that her fate was no longer in her hands.

* * *

"Captured, Lord Vader you have," said Master Yoda as he slowly approached Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"It was hardly a capture, Master. It was more like I intercepted him by mere coincidence."

Master Yoda gave a slight nod as Obi-Wan attempted to gather his thoughts. Too many variables were involved, too many risks. How many were they willing to take on behalf of a former enemy?

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Master Yoda with pleading eyes.

"I need to know, Master. Is it possible for someone in the Dark Side to turn back into the light?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes to sense the force presence down the hall, feeling Obi-Wan's concern. "Much confusion, I sense in Vader. Understands very little of his life, he does. Served the Chancellor, a long time he has. Too much emptiness, I see in him."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Unpredictable, his emotions will be. Keep a close eye, we shall."

At that moment, they heard footsteps drawing near. When Padme Amidala came into view, she bowed respectfully.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted with a relieved smile. "It is good to see you again." She turned to the other Jedi Master. "Master Yoda." He bowed in return as she continued. "Senator Organa just told me that we have Darth Vader in custody, is it possible to have a moment with him?" she asked with a leveled voice reserved only when she was acting as a politician or queen.

Her request surprised Obi-Wan if his wide-eyes had anything to say about it while Master Yoda didn't look the least bit shocked. He began to wonder what has transpired between the Sith Lord and Senator over the past few months.

"I don't think that's wise," Obi-Wan said mainly out of concern.

She's heard this argument before.

"Explain why."

To be honest, Obi-Wan didn't know what to say to forbid her from seeing him. At the moment, there was no real protocol involved in keeping Darth Vader prisoner in a galaxy where Imperialism exists with Darth Sidious as their leader.

Master Yoda took this moment to intercede.

"See him, you may. But be careful, you must be."

Padme nodded graciously.

"I always am, Master Yoda."

When she disappeared, Obi-Wan turned to Master Yoda with deep concern.

"Now I really think that wasn't wise."

"Know the situation between them, we do not. Faith in the Senator, I have."

* * *

Vader sat alone in the empty room, with nothing but the chair he sat on and a table to keep him company. He was afraid to close his eyes in fear the images would return. The last several hours have proved to him that meditation was completely out of the question. 

It's brought him nothing but more waking nightmares.

Earlier, when Obi-Wan introduced him to Senator Bail, he felt his fear and disgust without having to see it in his face. He could tell by the sudden shift in the Senator's emotions that the knowledge that he was but a man sent him going on the defensive.

He honestly didn't hold it against him.

Now he was alone once more until he felt the light of a familiar presence drawing near.

Oddly enough, he knew who it was right away.

_Padme._

The door opened slightly before it opened all the way. The action displayed that of hesitance, something else he couldn't hold someone, especially her, against. When she finally stepped in, an overwhelming sense of relief washed over him at the sight of her unharmed and well-nourished.

"You look well," he found himself saying before he could even stop to think about it. Even if it was only a moment, he forgot about everything else.

She weakly smiled in return, initially avoiding eye contact, and when she finally did lift her head to face him, her mouth fell slight agape, and she was left speechless at the sight before her.

He didn't understand the reaction even when she tried to point it out.

"You look different," she said.

He was still confused by her observation, knowing that she had been around him more than any other in the galaxy.

"I don't – "

She moved closer, an arms length away from where he sat. She held out her hand, her fingers softly touching the area next to his eyes, and while she kept her distance from him even with the contact, she didn't move away.

His head turned sideways to look at what she was pointing at, and when he faced the mirror on the opposite wall, he found himself staring at himself for the first time since they left Coruscant. He hadn't once thought about what he looked like until he found his eyes staring back at him.

They were a different color than what he last remembered.

"They're blue," he said with surprise.

Padme retrieved her hand back as if she did something wrong. The warmth from her touch dissipated immediately and he held back the desire to take back her hand. Whatever this feeling was, he wished it wasn't there.

"What happened?" she asked, and he could tell she was trying to put on a brave face.

He swallowed with difficulty, not knowing where to begin. Too many things to sort out in his head that it left him practically incapacitated.

"We had a fight," he answered vaguely.

"I heard you were hurt."

That sickening feeling in his stomach started happening again as he closed his eyes and remembered what had occurred between him and Sidious, and the overwhelming flood of emotions that penetrated him when he woke up in sick bay afterwards.

"It's gone now," he said simply, his eyes fell downwards.

Padme knew he was lying. She saw the distant look in his eyes when he answered her. He looked and sounded so broken, and seeing him in chains, even when her mind tried to rationalize that he deserved to wear it, she still felt… compassion for him.

"I don't believe you."

"Why are you here, Senator?" he asked abruptly.

"I…" when she had no reason to give, she said, "I don't know."

He looked at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I… don't know what's happening to me," he expressed with so much confusion raging inside of him. "I feel… I feel things… but… I don't know what they are."

Padme felt for the struggle he was fighting in himself. There were so many wonderful things about life that was taken from him, and now that the chains that his master has longed tied him in were finally broken; he wears another set of chains, and it seems that no matter what, he will always be somebody's prisoner.

"Everything will be okay," she attempted to comfort, but fell a few feet short.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi waited outside Darth Vader's cell alongsideMaster Yoda. Out of respect for the Senator, they withheld any recording or security devices from the room. The average being would no doubt think that they were crazy to leave them alone, but Master Yoda felt that it would helpd the former Sith Lord to speak with the woman he had a feeling he's grown connected to. 

"What's taking them so long?" Obi-Wan inquired with nervous impatience.

"Calm you thoughts, you must," says the wise Jedi.

Obi-Wan sighed lightly, knowing that Master Yoda was right. This war has torn everybody apart, even the Jedi. Most are dead, and the few who survived the initial purges were forced to scatter and hide from the Palpatine. Even if they made it through this, and rebuilt the Jedi, Obi-Wan knew nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

They sat in front of one another for what seemed like ages. Noticing his paling skin and shaking hands, she took the initiative to speak. "Anakin, you're freezing," she said, her expression cleared showed that she was concerned for his health.

He lifted his head and faced her at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"May I tell you something?"

"I don't know," she responded hesitantly.

"Then how can I tell you?"

"Perhaps you should use your force intuition," she said in an attempt to evade the incoming conversation.

"It doesn't work around you," he replied honestly. "My mind is always... confused. I can only think of you."

Padme took a deep breath at his open admission. Something, until now, she wasn't ready to hear.

"Anakin, don't..."

"From the moment I met you, there was something about you I couldn't describe. I thought after we parted, that would be it. Everything was gone, and all I could think about was facing my Master. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The thought of not being with you... I can't breathe. And I don't understand why I feel this way. You're apart of me, but I know I don't deserve you. What can I do? Please. I will do anything you ask..."

Padme stood up from her seat and moved away, his words echoed in her head so clearly that it confused her own emotions even more than it already had been. She was not prepared for this. Any of it. But she couldn't ignore his genuine proclamation, and his struggle to understand the world in an entirely different point of view.

Yet she was afraid.

Afraid of losing herself from the very thing that she's fought her entire life against.

"I'm sorry," she said as she headed to the room's only exit. "I just... can't," she said softly before disappearing to the otherside, leaving the former Sith Lord alone in the room once more.

He covered his face with his hands, stifling the tears and emotions threatening to reveal itself.

Unknowingly, the pain he felt inside of him was his own heart breaking.

**To be continued...**


	14. Alliances

**Author's Notes**: Stefymoon, thanks for the comment. It almost made me cry too. Uhm, you're right, I wasn't going to let Palpatine disappear into the story, I let him live for a reason. Bail is an interesting character because he's the outsider trying to understand Vader. He lacks the insight that Obi-Wan, Yoda and Padme have with him. Thanks Veruca for the feedback, and you're very welcome. Thanks again everyone for the responses.

**Chapter 14: Alliances  
**

Padme watched from a distance as Obi-Wan entered the room that held Anakin. After he told her of his feelings, she was in a constant state of perpetual conflict. If anything else, she was a politician who wholeheartedly believed in what she was fighting for, but now, she found herself fighting something else she never anticipated.

And it wasn't just Anakin.

It was herself.

"Care for some company, Senator," Bail Organa said as he stood beside her. He noticed moments ago where her gaze was fixated. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"I'm trying not to," she admits sadly.

"What happened with him, if you don't mind me asking?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, recalling the many moments and long hours she spent with him.

"There were many nights where he would watch over me when I slept. For weeks I had it in my mind that any day could be my last but… even when he wore that awful suit, he was always kind to me." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Think what you want of him, Bail, but he's the reason I'm alive right now."

"And I don't necessarily disagree."

Padme titled her head, knowing there was more to it.

"But – "

Bail sighed. "He is still a Sith."

"He may always carry that darkness inside him, but that doesn't mean there's no room for redemption." It amazed her how she could easily defend Anakin when she couldn't even face him moments ago. "Can't you see that he's different, and if you want to get political, just imagine how much of an asset he could be for our cause?"

"And you believe he'll join that cause after being under Palpatine's tutelage for force-knows how long?"

Padme lowered her head while her fingers reached up to massage the headache she was suddenly feeling.

"He was only a child when Palpatine took him," she revealed softly.

Bail barely heard her. "What?"

Padme looked at her friend and colleague of many years. She opened her mouth to speak but no words left her. Bail saw her hesitation and inquired worriedly.

"You have no enemies here," he assured.

"That's not it," she said. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Whatever is happening between you and Darth Vader is your business, but I want you to know that you're not alone. If it comes down to it, we will protect you from him. And we will not lose you to the Emperor again."

"I don't need protection from him," she assured, referring back to Anakin and avoiding he subject of Palpatine.

"I can't ignore everything that he's done."

"Neither can I," she agreed without hesitation. "But we've been through this before, Bail. I will be careful." In truth, she was scared. While she appreciated Bail's brotherly care for her, she knew that whatever change that was occurring between her and Anakin, it needed to be fully addressed.

It's at this point she was at a loss to figure out how she was even going to do that.

* * *

Inside his small detention room, Anakin stared blankly into the mirror as Obi-Wan sat in the seat that Padme once occupied. He sat waiting patiently while Anakin refused to speak for a long period of time.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Give me your hands." If Vader had been a padawan, he would've caved from the silence, but considering that Palpatine has patiently plotted the takeover of the senate for many years, he should've known that patience were the sith's strongest allies.

Anakin stared at him inquisitively before wearily holding out his tied wrists. Obi-Wan reached across the table and entered the code. After a second, the cuffs unlatched and his hands were free once more.

"You're a free man," Obi-Wan said without a hint of ulterior motive.

Anakin didn't quite understand.

"Just like that?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him sadly. "The Republic is gone. The Jedi nearly extinct." He held his emotions from showing knowing that the reason they were nearly extinct was Darth Vader's relentless and unforgiving annihilation against them. "But we're but a few. Palpatine has always been our enemy, and he is not you."

Anakin looked down at his wrists, masking the shame he felt as he remembered in frightening detail how he slaughtered a room full of younglings and Jedi padawan's after his Master claimed himself as Emperor.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice.

Obi-Wan felt his sincerity through the force.

"Thank you." There was a long pause before Obi-Wan spoke again. "Senator Organa has agreed to let you remain here, if you wish."

Anakin's face rose, thinking about it before shaking his head at the idea, which momentarily took Obi-Wan by surprised until he explained.

"I need to leave here."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked with alarm.

The Jedi Master's genuine acceptance of Anakin encouraged him to share his fears.

"I may be free of my Master's command, but he's still very much a part of me. I can sense his powers growing stronger. He's searching for me, and he's angry. If I don't leave here soon, I'm putting you and your compatriots in danger."

"In case you've forgotten, we're already in great danger."

Obi-Wan then stood before him, searching his feelings and found nothing to be deceiving. Also, as a force-user himself, he knew he was telling the truth about his connection with the Dark Lord. Palpatine would sense where he was and if he led him to Alderaan, not only were he, Senator Amidala and Master Yoda be in great danger, but the Royal Family as well along with everyone else on this beautiful planet.

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. This time, he didn't flinch away from the touch.

"We were never going to stay here for long anyway, Vader."

"Anakin."

"What?"

"My name. My real name. It's Anakin."

Obi-Wan smiled. _Anakin_. The name definitely suited him.

"Well then, Anakin. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." He held out his hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

Anakin almost smiled when his thoughts suddenly drifted to somebody else.

_His _wife.

"Thank you," he said, crashing back down to reality. "But I meant what I said, I need to leave here. You think you know what you're fighting, but I've been the Emperor's apprentice for almost twenty years. I know how he operates even when he thinks I'm not paying attention."

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Even now, he's searching for me. I have to lead him away from here. If he even so much as thinks that there's something out of the ordinary happening here, he won't stop until he learns what that is. I suggest taking separate ships out of here."

"You go one direction and we go another," Obi-Wan understood.

"It's the only option I can think of."

"We should find Master Yoda and Senator Bail."

"So we agree?"

"No," somebody else in the room said. Obi-Wan and Anakin were so engrossed in trying to workout a solution that they even failed to notice the familiar presence of Padme Amidala step into the room.

The tension that flowed into the small room became so thick, Obi-Wan doubted himself that a lightsaber could cut through it. He watched idly as Padme and Anakin stared at one another when he felt the restraint both of them were holding back.

"I'm going to search for Master Yoda." Obi-Wan broke the silence. He faced Anakin. "I'll return shortly." He turned to Padme and bowed. "Milady."

Obi-Wan left leaving them alone, their eyes locked on one another, both too stubborn to back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said angrily.

"I was trying to find a solution to a problem I helped cause," he countered with conviction.

"No, what you're trying to do is get yourself killed," she said, and with good measure added, "Again!"

When she was outside, she felt the burgeoning need to talk to Anakin once more and set things straight when his conversation with Obi-Wan penetrated her ears. She completely rejected the idea of Anakin going off on his own, alone.

"There's no other way for me," he said defiantly.

"You're not the little boy anymore who wasn't given a choice," she said, her voice lowering. "You've got options now. You don't always have to do things by yourself."

"Until an hour ago, I didn't think I was by myself."

His words cut through her more than he would ever know. He opened his heart to her even when he couldn't understand it all, and in return, she ran out on him. They may have started out as enemies, but she could no longer deny that they are friends.

"Anakin – "

"Senator," he interrupted. With the swirl of feelings inside of him, he swallowed hard to retain some level of composure. "I'm not the righteous man that Bail Organa is…" he takes a step closer to her. "… Or a peacekeeper that Obi-Wan Kenobi is…" Then another step. "But... I am trying," he said so softly, closing the distance between them as their faces hung only inches apart.

Padme breathed deeply from his passionate words, looking through his eyes and seeing the honesty in it. No matter how much her mind tried to rationalize the rights and wrongs of the situation, she was at his utter mercy and he didn't even know it.

"I know you are," she said.

Before Anakin could say anything to the contrary, she laid an unexpected kiss to his lips. Her lips were soft, her scent intoxicating, and it made him feel at peace with himself.

His heart pounded like never before as he instinctively lifted his hands to cup her face, bringing her closer. Forgetting about the world that controlled them, they let themselves get lost in another until a dark presence crawled into Anakin's senses, jerking him backwards.

"Padme," he said, lifting his mental shields up as he reached to find her hand.

Padme looked at him with deep concern, the first real act of intimacy they shared torn by the look of fear in his eyes.

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"My Mas… he's trying to find me."

"Palpatine?"

Anakin nods, his hands cupping her face once again, but this time, he just held her close. Padme knew what he was feeling because she felt it too.

Fear.

"I have to leave," he forced himself to say.

Padme shook her head. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"Padme… please…"

Despite herself, hearing him call her by her name helped her to continue arguing her case.

"I'm your wife," she openly acknowledged without the sarcasm or prejudice that the words surrounding the term normally provided. "I'm not going to let you fight him alone. Not again."

She almost kissed him once more if it wasn't for the sudden intrusion of Obi-Wan Kenobi coming through the doors with an urgent message.

"You were right, Anakin. We received a message that Palpatine has recently left Coruscant with a regiment of Storm Troopers. Our sources can't confirm that Count Dooku is with them."

"Don't bother," Anakin spoke. "Dooku is dead."

"Dead?"

"I killed him getting to the Emperor," he admits with little remorse. When you fight darkness against darkness, it leaves no room for sympathy.

"Well…" Obi-Wan began. "I honestly can't say that I'm upset because I'm not."

"What now?" Padme asked.

"Senator Organa is making preparations for fix us a ship capable enough to protect us, and look enough that we could pass as a cargo ship. We can't very well fly across the galaxy with a Nubian."

"_I agree_," Padme and Anakin said simultaneously, getting an amused look from Obi-Wan.

"Milady, I suggest you gather what you need, we'll be departing shortly." When Obi-Wan left, Anakin sighed before facing his wife.

"I guess me leaving by myself is not an option?" he asks with a slight smile. It seemed he was outnumbered.

"I thought you'd know by now never to argue with a politician," she replied.

"So you're diplomatic solution was to seduce me to compliance?"

Padme held the blush that nearly crept up her face from his word use, thinking about the first kiss they shared only a few minutes ago.

"I prefer to call it aggressive negotiations," she evaded his intense gaze horribly.

Anakin's slight smile suddenly turned into a grin and it amazed her how humanly charming he can be without him really knowing that he is. Ever since he escaped that wretched suit and mask, there was a change in his personality as well. What was once very subtle before, is quite distinguishable now.

"I guess this is where we start acting serious again."

Padme nodded regrettably.

"We should hurry," Anakin added. "The sooner we leave, the safer Alderaan will be."

That was one request she had no problem abiding.

Earlier this day, he stepped foot into the heart of Alderaan a prisoner of his own fear and darkness. Now he leaves as a man with a chance.

A chance to make amends.

A chance to do what is right.

A chance to be the man that Padme deserved.

A chance to live.

**To be continued…**


	15. Forward Motion

**Author's Notes**: It seems like exhaustion finally caught up with me. Between work, moving, co-managing a website and all the things in between, I've fallen and can barely get up. I almost didn't finish this chapter. Whew! Also, I'd like to address my way of writing. For newbie's, it'll no doubt feel disconcerting, I have problems with my tenses and I'm not very adept with being descriptive. Most have gotten used to the way I write, but I understand that there are many of you that aren't. I have a beta but they're familiar with my writing, so they may not see the problem. I will try to write more cohesively in the future but I can't guarantee it.

**Chapter 15: Forward Motion  
**

"_Leave me alone! Go away!" Anakin screamed. He felt his throat tighten and his body floats up. Tears fell uncontrollably down his eyes as the evil creature held him up in mid-air like a toy. "You will learn to obey me," the vile man snickered, tossing him to the side a moment later. Anakin's bones cracked on impact._

Anakin's eyes snapped open with urgency. His memories were slowly returning, making him lose grip of reality every time he awoke from them. His ragged breathing was loud, as if drowning in his own air.

He just wished it would stop.

Looking around the empty room, he tried to focus on something else other than the voices in his head. They left Alderaan a few standard hours ago. He didn't even expect to get any sleep when half his mind feared the Emperor would find them and the other half worried that it was too late.

Then Padme suddenly appeared into his room carrying a tray of food. "Anakin, what happened?" she asked, putting it aside his bed as she placed the back of her palm on his forehead, feeling his temperature. "You're still cold," she said, still unsure why that was so.

"I grew up in the cold," he revealed softly, his breathing finally evening out. "I learned to adapt to it. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"No, you didn't. I was just worried." She looked at him more closely, his deep blue eyes was filled with an old soul. "You had another nightmare?" she guessed.

"I don't know. It might've been a memory."

"A memory?"

"I haven't thought about my past for a long time."

"I understand." In reality, she couldn't even fathom it. "I brought you some food, you could've eaten with us out there."

"I don't want to cause any trouble for you anymore than I already have."

Padme smiled despite the complicated situation that they were in.

"I imagine things would be a whole lot worse if you weren't here," she said, surprising herself in the process. Talking to him was becoming increasingly easy. Whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen.

"I don't know what's going to happen now. Everything has always been laid out in front of me."

"In some ways, you and I are a lot alike," Padme mused, taking a seat next to him. She grabbed the hand closest to her. It still felt cold but she didn't care. "I was so young when I joined the legislative youth program back on Naboo, and since then, my life has been about my home and The Republic."

"I'm sorry," he said sounding every bit as sincere.

"Don't be," she said. "It's actually my fault Palpatine even had the power to name himself Emperor."

Anakin looked away. "He planned everything long before he became a politician in the eyes of the Republic. Every move he made wasn't without insight."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Side clouded the Jedi's ability to get a sense of the future. That's why the Emperor managed to evade their detection until it was too late. During your reign as Queen of Naboo, he saw an opportunity to remove Vallorum from his seat by creating a false invasion in what resulted as the Battle of Naboo."

Padme looked down, tears threatening to fall as comprehended his words and recalled the event in vivid detail. If she only had known…

Anakin, feeling her distress, turned to her with pleading eyes. "Please. It's not your fault. He deceived us all."

"I feel like such a fool."

"You're not," he said with vigor. "Never."

Anakin pulled her into his arms, her arms slowly moving around his waist as she allowed herself to sink into his embrace. He would hold her like this forever if she let him.

An hour later, Anakin walked across the catwalk, the cockpit in his line of sight. Obi-Wan sat with his hands on the controls, staring out into the wide vastness of space. He didn't seem to be aware that Anakin was behind him until he spoke and proved to him otherwise.

"Can I help you, Anakin?"

Anakin wasn't used the kind of attention that Jedi's Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi have been giving him since they boarded the ship and exited Alderaan's atmosphere. In fact, they've been surprisingly patient when it came to the former Sith.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help."

Without having to turn, Obi-Wan smiled knowingly. Since learning his true identity, both identities actually, he has kept a close eye on him. And his reunion with Lady Amidala has certainly quelled his uneasiness around strangers, especially him. Thinking back on their duel in Coruscant, Obi-Wan was amazed at how easily he adapted himself when he took control of the situation.

"Do you fly, Anakin?"

"Once in a while," he answered, glancing at the controls that blinked in front of him. "I wasn't allowed to fly unless I was training or on a mission."

"Why is that?"

Anakin was silent for a moment before answering. "I think because I liked to fly."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

Anakin shrugged. "He never told me."

"And you never asked why," Obi-Wan said with a nod. A beat. "Are you going to sit down or are you going to stare at my mediocre flying standing there for the rest of the trip?"

Anakin gave out a small smile before taking the seat next to him. He looked at the controls and the screens, his mind committing it all to memory. There was a sparkle in his eye that Obi-Wan only ever saw when he'd sneak glances at his wife.

_Wife_.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Obi-Wan and Master Yoda that there was a lot more to Lady Amidala's relationship with Anakin that went far beyond that of an arranged marriage. They more than felt that genuine feelings for one another existed between them that it certainly doesn't take a force-user to see it.

"How is Lady Amidala?"

Anakin's face immediately lit up at the mention of her. Obi-Wan couldn't help but marvel at the difference in his attitude. He had to continuously remind himself that he wasn't dealing with the same Sith Lord he met months ago. It took time getting used to,

"She's well. Sleeping when I left her. I programmed your R2 Unit to keep an eye on her, and to notify us immediately if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"And you? After everything, you should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep."

"Can't or refuse to?"

Anakin threw him a hard glare before succumbing to the question himself.

"I don't like what I see when I do."

Obi-Wan nodded with understanding. It didn't occur to him until now how difficult it must be reconciling who he had once been against who he is now. He could only imagine the internal wars he was waging.

"Sometimes, talking about it would help lift some of the burden."

"It's not a burden," Anakin assured. "It's my punishment."

"The past cannot be undone, Anakin. There's only the – "

"I murdered your friends," Anakin interrupted as Obi-Wan tried not to let the truth show in his face. "Your mentors. Students. Comrades. How can you sit there and talk to me as if I'm one of your own?" The Jedi had no answer so Anakin continued. "Ask me what I felt when I led the attack on the Jedi Temple that resulted in the death of your students."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes as he attempted to purge the images of slaughtered younglings that Master Yoda has shown him during the height of the Clone Wars. They were so young. Innocent. Eager to learn.

But they are dead now yet there was that one question lingering in his mind.

"How did you feel?"

Anakin's eyes glistened when he answered. "Nothing then," he admitted with remorse. He turned his head to look into space and added. "But I feel everything now."

"What did Palpatine do to you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan dared to ask.

"My memories… are returning but…"

"You're confused by what's real and what isn't," Obi-Wan finished noting his hesitancy to answer. "When you're ready, Master Yoda and I are here for you. We'll get through this together."

"Tha… thank you…" and then Anakin added something that neither was expecting. "Master."

Obi-Wan was taken aback. "You don't have to call me that, you're in no obligation to."

"That's why I did. I've called the Emperor my Master because I had to. I call you Master because I choose to."

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

In Anakin's mind, he'd like to think so too.

**To be continued…**


	16. Trials

**Author's Notes**: This came later than I expected. Sorry about that. I found myself a part-time job on top of the full-time job that I already have. Living on my own without roommates is a new experience for me. And Friday threw off my entire flow process. Sigh. Anyway, thank you all for hanging in there, and as always, thank you for the continued feedback. It's been a weird few days. QueenMeep and Gizzi, I got your message. Thank you for the concern, I was worried for myself there for a second.

**Chapter 16: Trials**

In the cockpit, Anakin could feel the presence of another powerful Jedi as he and Master Kenobi piloted the spacecraft through outer space. With slight hesitation, Anakin leaned next to Master Kenobi.

"Does he always do that?" Anakin asked briefly glancing at the thousand or so year old Jedi Master behind them. Early into his Sith training, he's often wondered what it was about the small green being that always had his former Master taking extra precautions.

"Do what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stand there with his cane just… watching us."

An amused smile fell from Obi-Wan's lips. He didn't have to turn around to know exactly what Master Yoda was doing.

"He makes me nervous," Anakin added with a slight grimace.

"Do you fear him?"

He shook his head. "No." He paused, going through several comments in his head until he found the most suitable one. "It's a little annoying." It wasn't the most tactful, but it certainly garnered the wise Jedi's attention.

"Speak with Skywalker, I would like."

Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to his co-pilot and Jedi Master momentarily surprised, while Anakin looked on shocked by the sudden revelation that this old Jedi knew his last name. He'd revealed it to Padme, and that was only because she was asleep. With his deeds from the past still haunting him, he felt he didn't deserve to own it.

A vision of his mother suddenly appeared in his thoughts.

A moment later, Obi-Wan bowed his head and respectfully stood up to leave them alone. His absence only made Anakin's nerves tighten up even further. It's been a long time since he felt like a child, and even longer since he last had been one, but as Anakin turned to face the controls he could feel the old Jedi watching him intently.

"Afraid, you need not be," the old Jedi Master said serenely as he slowly made his way besides young Skywalker, whose eyes remained fixated through the thick glass that separated them from nothing.

"I'm not afraid," Anakin said, his eyes refusing to greet his. He has never been alone with Master Yoda before.

"Strong in the force, you are."

"Yeah," Anakin said absentmindedly.

"Wish to kill Sidious, you do. Surrounds you, the dark side does, but in control, you are. Surprising it is to me, evil you are not."

"I… don't know what you want me to say." Against his wishes, the words suddenly started to flow out of him. "For a long time, I've done everything he's ever asked. Not once questioning his authority." He took a deep long breath before continuing. "But now… everything is different."

"More attuned to the force, you are."

"Yes." He finally turned to face Yoda, and what he saw wasn't as scary as he believed it would be a moment ago. "It hurts, though, and I fear what would happen if I lose control now."

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate… leads to suffering. All this, the dark side commands."

"I can't change everything that I am by will alone."

"Yet risk everything for the Senator, you did."

Anakin sighed, trying to control all the feelings he was experiencing.

"I'm trying."

"Do, or do not. There is no try, young Skywalker."

"How did you know my name?"

"Through the force, your name was revealed to me."

Anakin wasn't sure what to make of the old Jedi. He could see and feel the force surround him warmly even when the galaxy was falling apart all around them. And Yoda displayed a great sense of calm in his demeanor that made Anakin stop and take notice. Over the years, he's seen far too many things and has learned never to underestimate anybody, and he could tell, just by being in the Jedi's presence, that Jedi Master Yoda is without a doubt an adversary to be taken seriously.

* * *

Anakin found himself wandering around the ship, his thoughts drifting every which way. Even when he was awake, he could hear the screams of help from strangers long since dead and wondered if he'll ever find peace inside his own mind. A part of him believes that perhaps this was his punishment.

If the Rebellion didn't punish him, his conscience will.

He took Master Yoda's words to heart yet he knew that the wise old Jedi was both right and wrong in his assumption of the Dark Side. It is true that he felt fear, and anger and hate. Those feelings fueled him throughout whatever childhood he had through Sidious' intense tutelage.

Those emotions simply jumpstarted his life as Darth Vader. Everything he did since then was done out of loyalty. Obligation. The absolute belief that he had nothing else to offer than what was required of him by his former Master.

Many years ago, he was sent to the planet Mustafar to gather Separatist allies. The unstable environment and the hot molten lava remained cold against his skin. He felt nothing.

No pride.

No compassion.

No ambition whatsoever than to complete a task that was required of him.

When one potential leader refused to join, he had fought him to the death. Sidious has taught him not only to engage one opponent, but a hundred, spending sleepless days fighting against battle droids to help him heighten his awareness against upcoming threats in large numbers.

He made one mistake though, and that is between being and machines.

Two different entities acting in different ways.

That confidence nearly cost him his life. He'd fallen into a deep crater, his leg broken, body bleeding, and the smoke from the fiery pits of the planet filled his lungs with such propensity, that he spent weeks in a respirator.

That is when Sidious encased him in a suit that would both mask his accident and youthful image.

With it, he commanded the presence of anyone that saw him.

He was sixteen.

Since then, that black mask is what defined him.

Until now…

Now he found himself touching everything with his hands. Flesh against steel. Flesh against flesh. The thought brought him back to Padme and the first time he held her face in his hands, and the first thing he noticed was how warm and smooth touching her was.

And the kiss they shared…

It was his first, and with the range of feelings he held for her, he couldn't imagine being with anybody else.

Sadly, that's where his biggest fear lies.

When all is said and done, and if they survive this, will Padme Amidala still wish to be married to a man who's done unspeakable acts of evil? He's spent so long in this darkness, knowing deep in his heart that he didn't deserve her.

No part of him did.

Yet he couldn't stay away.

In her presence, he finds peace in himself he never imagined he could ever have. The voices of the helpless and murdered would dim; their faces would fade from his mind yet their memory not forgotten.

If he could just hold onto her, she could find something inside him that was worth taking the chance.

For if she didn't, then Anakin Skywalker was truly dead.

"Anakin," a soft-spoken voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. He turned to find a tired Padme staring at him. "Is everything okay?" Anakin smiled. After everything that's happened between them, after everything she's learned, she still cared enough to ask.

To others, it would feel menial, but to him it meant more than she would ever know.

"I've been thinking."

Padme raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"About what?"

"Everything."

She nodded, understanding his predicament. "It'll take some time. You have friends now."

"I don't know how you do it," he said with amazement as he shook his head.

"Do what?" she asked, keeping her distance. While he leaned against one wall, she stood by the entrance on the opposite side.

"To have so much faith," he said, the term sounded alien as it left his lips.

"Faith is a powerful ally."

"Or your worse enemy."

"Speaking from experience?" she asked, their conversations becoming more and more comfortable that it left her struggling to come to terms with the burgeoning feelings she held for her former captor.

Anakin didn't answer her question, but she knew just by looking at him what it was. It amazes her, even now, that one minute he can be calm yet imposing, and then the next so vulnerable and alone.

It was then that Padme found herself besides him. She didn't even know her legs moved, but it was too late. Before she could retrieve her steps back to her original position, Anakin had held out his hand to grab hers.

The gesture took her by surprise.

"I made this for you," he said softly. He slowly turned her hand where her palm was facing upwards. His touch was electrifying, but before she could process what she felt, he placed something in her hand.

Padme stared at it for a moment while Anakin stood looking suddenly nervous in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the intricately carved stone.

"It's a japor snippet."

"You made this?"

He nodded sheepishly making her smile.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought I'd forgotten how, but I guess some memories cannot be erased." A beat. "You don't have to wear it."

"Anakin," she whispered, taking his hand. "Thank you."

He relaxed as her touch evaded his senses and calmed his thoughts. He let out a smile that melted her heart and almost made her feel like she was floating. His blue eyes bore into her so intently; she felt completely and utterly lost in them. And he waited, not wanting to make the first move in fear of rejection.

She held all the power and he had no intention of ever taking it from her.

His life was hers.

If she'd have him.

Just before Padme lifted her head to meet her lips with his, the emergency lights started blinking and the ships speed increased. The two collided against one another at the sudden movement but they remained standing, unharmed.

"What's happening?"

Anakin held her in his arms, his mind alert. He swallowed hard.

"We're not alone."

**To be continud…**


	17. Escape & Evade

**Author's Notes**: Wow, guys. I don't ever think I'll be able to continue any daily updates from here on in. At least until I'm finally situated in my new abode; and that won't happen until June. Rest assured, I'll be updating as much as I can. Oh, and judging by the title of this chapter, it's a bit action packed despite the fact that I'm no good at writing action. Hopefully, you'll like it.

**Chapter 17: Escape & Evade**

Unlike the Jedi, who took years to finally see Palpatine's true form, Anakin could feel his former Master's presence, and his dark shadow clear in his line of force sight. His jaw clenched at the thought of the man who built him. The years of servitude and blind faith he had of Darth Sidious charged the blood in his veins with adrenaline and anger.

He turned quickly to Padme, who stood by him holding in her fear as she's done for so many years. "Do we have any weapons on board?" he asked with urgency.

"There's a blaster in my room."

"Find it and keep it near. If anyone other than me, Master Yoda or Master Obi-Wan appears in front of you, you shoot them."

Padme frowned at his plan. The idea of shooting first and ask questions later didn't sit well in her conscience. Even when she fought during the Battle of Naboo, holding a weapon in her hand felt unequivocally wrong. Even though majority of her fire were directed to mechanical droids, it didn't lessen the negative feeling she felt when she pulled the trigger.

Anakin on the other hand sensed her emotions. While a mixture of guilt and shame filled him inside, he knew he had to compartmentalize that part of himself if any of them were going to get out of Darth Sidious's grasp alive.

"Please," he said softly. "I know you're not a …" he couldn't finish the word so instead; he cupped her face and held her closely. "He'll use your compassion against you, and force you to make a choice." A beat. "Think fast. Don't hesitate. If you feel yourself in danger, do not be afraid to protect yourself."

"I'm tired of all the deaths, Anakin," she whispered in defeat.

A weak yet sincere smile graced across his lips at her words.

"I know."

He allowed himself to rest his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and for a brief moment, and he felt as if time stopped to give them a reprieve from the impending onslaught. Then the ships intercom suddenly came on, reluctantly taking them out of their moments' peace.

"Brace yourselves," Obi-Wan said through the intercom system. "This isn't going to be subtle."

Anakin acted fast and immediately led Padme to a nearby seat, strapping her in thoroughly. After he finished with hers, he prepares to head to the cockpit.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help Master Obi-Wan."

"Anakin..."

"There are two fighters following us and Sidious is nearby. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing." He closed the distance between them and kissed her with all the passion he held. "I'll be back. I promise."

The last feeling she remembered was holding his hand until he pulled away and disappeared.

"Anakin," she whispered when she felt a light tap to her knee. Startled, she found Master Yoda looking up at her with calm eyes and an even restful demeanor. "Master Yoda," she finally acknowledged as turbulence rocked the ship.

"Protect you, he will," Master Yoda spoke knowingly.

"I'm more worried for him than I am for myself," she sighed heavily.

* * *

Anakin ran to the cockpit, taking the seat besides the pilot.

"What's happening?"

"I've got two blasted fighters behind us and I'm having a little difficultly maneuvering out of their way. I think they want to shoot us down."

Anakin couldn't help but smirk.

"May I?"

"If you don't get us killed, be my guest." Obi-Wan stood up and switched seats. He has never seen Darth Vader nor Anakin fly before and had no idea where his skills lay, but he felt it was the will of the force that convinced him to give the former Sith a shot. "You do know what you're doing, don't you Anakin?"

"It's been a while, but I think I can handle it."

"A while?" Obi-Wan repeated, slightly alarmed.

"Hang on."

"What are you…" Anakin suddenly accelerated beyond what Obi-Wan thought the ship could do, surprising their fighter friends behind them. He moved into an asteroid belt with intense and clever precision. Swerving left and right without the least bit of trouble when one asteroid easily took out one of the fighters that tracked them inside.

Obi-Wan kept his hands against the ship to keep from being thrown off his seat. Anakin stared at him sympathetically.

"Sorry Master, I didn't realize you didn't like flying."

"Flying, I have no problem with," he assured, catching his breath. "But what you're doing is suicide."

"I know what I'm doing."

"And we can't stay in here forever."

"I know."

"We're flying in circles."

"I know."

"It'll only be a matter of time before…"

"Master, I know." Anakin instinctively pulled a sudden u-turn, flying so close in-between incoming asteroids that it nearly gave Obi-Wan a heart-attack. It surprised the remaining fighter tracking them on the outside because now they were facing each other in what looks like a collision course.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen. "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot it down – "

"If they don't shoot you down first."

Anakin grinned as he locked on target. The enemy fighter shot consecutively only to miss them by inches. Obi-Wan remained amazed at how focused the young man was as he piloted their spacecraft across incoming lasers that didn't touch them at all.

He waited…

Until…

BOOM! The enemy fighter blew up as Anakin steered the ship clear away. He should feel happy but all he felt was relief.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm alive, that's all that matters," Obi-Wan answered a bit sarcastically but Anakin remained cautious.

Anakin closed his eyes and focused his senses. "He's coming," he said, eyes opening.

"Palpatine?" he guessed but Anakin's silence proved to him it was. "How?"

"I've lived in his world for a long time, it's a link not easily severed, regardless of how much I want to run away. This has to end, and it has to end soon."

"You barely got away from him alive last time," Obi-Wan reminded him, relaxing only a little bit.

"My mind wasn't clear then."

"And now?"

"I just want it all to stop."

"We need to regroup."

"No."

"Anakin – "

"I won't run," Anakin said resolutely. A vision of Padme entered his mind. "That's all we'll be doing for force knows how long. I won't let her live like that," he revealed, his feelings open and bare for anyone to critique.

"Palpatine will give you no mercy."

"He's looking for me, and he won't stop until he finds me. You've done more for me than you know, Master. I can't let you risk your life any further. We'll find the nearest docking station, and you'll leave me there."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? No! That's not an option."

"I can't sleep," Anakin revealed heavily. "I can't move forward when all I can think about is the past."

"You'll learn to let it go."

"I'm no Jedi," Anakin said. "And as long as Sidious lives, I'll never be able to let it go. There are things inside of me that I can't describe, but I feel it. And it scares me. I know I have a lot of power, and I believe that's why he stole me from my home in the first place. I have to do this."

"Even at the cost of your life?"

"After all the lives I've taken, don't you think that was a reasonable enough exchange?" Anakin challenged lightly and without malice.

"We know no anger or hatred..."

"Or love," Anakin completed much to Obi-Wan's surprise. "I've studied your arts for years. _Know your enemies_, my Master once said."

"What he did to you was wrong?"

Anakin smiled sadly. "You're like Padme. Always searching for the best in people. You'll even justify my crimes to do it."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply but found himself with nothing to say. Is it true? How is it that he can defend this young man so easily, as if they've been fighting side by side for years?

"You've much to learn Anakin."

Anakin gave a low chuckle. "Don't we all."

"She won't like your decision."

Anakin breathed in deeply. Leaving her once stung him to the point of numbness. He had no idea what would become of him when he leaves her again. Just when things were becoming... more. He'd give up his life if he knew he could save her from all this pain that would inevitably follow them if they kept hiding.

It's no way to start anew.

THUD!

"What was that?" Obi-Wan said as he felt a disturbance in the force all around them.

Anakin looked into the monitors, cursing under his breath as he tried to navigate the system. Everything was frozen. Someone has put a lock on them. They were sitting duck.

"He's here," Anakin suddenly felt. He removed his lightsaber from his hilt and turned it on. "We're not alone."

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed.

_Anakin!_

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin felt the call.

"Padme," Anakin whispered, breaking into a sprint with Obi-Wan close behind. They could see a swirl of lights fighting against each other. It was Master Yoda and Darth Sidious fighting one another. Padme lay wounded on her stomach on the opposite end.

"Help your wife," Obi-Wan said as he prepared to join Master Yoda against the Sith Lord.

Anakin immediately obeyed.

As the sight of Obi-Wan jumping in to aid his master, Anakin quickly ran to Padme's side. "Padme!" he screamed, making his way to her as smoke filled the compartment. He slid to the floor and reached out with his arms, grabbing her by the waist as he pulled her to safety.

"Anakin," she mumbled weakly.

"Shhh... it's okay," he said, hoping his words could soothe her. He looked up to find Obi-Wan on the ground, hurt but still alive as Master Yoda fought Darth Sidious with surprising quickness and skill.

"Anakin, get yourselves out of here!" Obi-Wan ordered.

The Dark Lord hissed as he parried Yoda's many attacks. "The boy. Is. MINE!" He threw his lightning fast powers at the young pair, but with the only thought of keeping Padme safe, he put himself between them.

"No!" Padme yelled as Anakin's body flew against the cold steel wall of the ship.

**To be continued…**


	18. Sway

**Author's Notes**: It took me forever to get this chapter up. I hope I still have some readers around. My deepest apologies. I got painfully off track, but I hope to finally get back into gear and finish this baby up as I intended to many months ago. Again, my apologies.

**Chapter 18**

Anakin woke up at the sound of his own irregular breathing. When he lifted his head upward, it wasn't long until it sunk back down. Every inch of himself felt so heavy he wondered if he could even keep his eyes open. He fell short in a vain attempt to say words, his throat clearly dry and lacking in hydration.

A moment later, his throat suddenly constricted and he couldn't breathe.

"Ughhh…"

Above the flat surface he lay upon, the evil eyes of his former Dark Lord bore into his weakened vision. "I see you're finally awake, my former apprentice," he snickered with bitterness. "With continuous transfusion, I could keep you painfully alive indefinitely."

Anakin coughed heavily, his thoughts drifting to the only place he found solace.

_Padme._

"Some friends they are. Leaving you behind like that." Darth Sidious gingerly wrapped his fingers around Anakin's neck letting the power of the force do his bidding. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me." His concentration allowed his invisible grasp to squeeze tighter. Sidious had no care for the boy whatsoever. "I'll kill you over… and over… and over again."

Anakin didn't think it was possible, but as the events of the past few days finally caught up with him, he was struck with the sudden realization, that unlike before, he was actually _afraid _to die.

* * *

"I can't believe we just left him there." Padme paced back and forth with immense alarm. Dread filled her intensely and all she could think about was remembering Anakin's fallen body as she, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda fled Darth Sidious's near capture.

"We had no other choice. If we stayed behind, we would share a similar fate as the others. We escaped so we can find another way," said Obi-Wan.

"And what about Anakin?" she snapped back angrily.

Padme was more than angry; she was down right frustrated at the situation. After Anakin passed out, Obi-Wan and Yoda managed to hold Palpatine off for just enough time to escape. She kept repeating the events in her mind, trying to find ways they could've escaped with her husband.

_Husband_. After everything that they've been through, she was finally able to refer to him as such without the sickening feeling that was normally associated with it.

"The force will protect him."

"Don't you dare," she said angrily. "He could be dead right now."

"He's not dead," Obi-Wan assured her calmly as possible.

Padme didn't believe him, remembering the fight between the Jedi and Palpatine. The anger and hatred that her former mentor exhibited towards his former apprentice showed nothing but darkness. She was ashamed to have ever looked up to the monster when she served as Queen and then Senator in the Old Republic.

"Alive, young Skywalker is," Master Yoda included. For the last few minutes, he's been idly standing by meditating at the situation. "Weak, he is but dead, he most certainly is not."

Coming from the old Jedi, Padme felt only small relief, but the only way she'll truly be satisfied is if Anakin was right there with them at this very moment, alive and not in the hands of the master Sith Lord.

"And what do we do now?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer her question, Master Yoda beat him to it.

"Nothing."

Padme looked at the Jedi Master incredulously.

"What?"

This time, Obi-Wan echoed her sentiments.

"Master Yoda, we can't possibly leave him at the hands of the Sith. Palpatine could be torturing him."

With a calmness that the small Master can only accomplish in such a tension-filled situation, he said "Skywalker's battle, this is. Interfere, we will not. To free himself, alone he will have to be."

Padme glared defiantly at Master Yoda. "Then you condemn him to death!"

"Faith in Skywalker, you must have."

Padme left the presence of the Jedi hoping to calm herself from the emotions that raged inside of her. She wished she didn't care, wished that she never met the man hidden behind all that darkness, but she did. All the restraint and teachings she learned to harness as a servant to her people began to crumble against the weight of a man she's grown to care deeply for.

Anakin Skywalker crept beneath her skin before she even got a chance to notice he was there. He cared and protected her without thought of the consequences. If he hadn't been taken by the Sith, if she had just met him as Anakin Skywalker, there was no doubt in her mind he was a man she could easily and faithfully fall in love with.

Only she knew the times for dreams have come and gone, and a dangerous war wages between the light and dark. The Jedi continues to fall against the oppression and tyranny that the Dark Side Sidious had let loose to the galaxy, and the only way to be free of him is to destroy Sidious himself, or die trying.

Padme feared that the most. She didn't want him to die, and she hoped Anakin _knew_ that too.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed against the pain and agony inflicted against his already battered and broken body. For only a moment, his mental blocks fell and he could hear the faint sound of a familiar voice break through the valley of pain that he had been experiencing non-stop for Force-knows how long.

"You were always good at persevering, little one." Sidious appeared besides him, taunting him as he usually does. "Just tell me where they are, and all this suffering will go away."

Even in his condition, Anakin would never fall for such easy bait. His suffering is the only thing that keeps Sidious happy. Thankfully, he knew nothing of the rebel's location, and even if he told a lie, it would guarantee his death and he wasn't about to give his former master the satisfaction.

"Go to hell," Anakin whispered.

Sidious hovered dangerously close to his face when he replied, "I'm already there." He raised his hand and shock Force lighting through his fingers, letting the power of the Dark Side surge Anakin's weakening body with a thousand bolts. Burnt marks began searing through the clasps that kept him restrained on his wrists and ankles as he continued to scream in agony.

And when he couldn't take any more of it, he blacked out.

Unconscious, one after another, images from a different place and time flashed before his eyes.

"_It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like – "_

"_Or be with the people I love," Anakin added gently._

_Padme looked at him carefully, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."_

_Anakin let out a small grin. "Attachment is forbidden." Then he looks at her intensely. "Compassion, which I define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."_

_---_

"_You're in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask," he said to Padme with barely contained passion._

_---_

"_Don't be afraid," Anakin whispered to her._

_For the first time, Padme allows herself to see him as the man he has become and not the Jedi she was forbidden to think of. "I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life."_

_Anakin stares back in surprise, afraid to hope. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I love you."_

"_You love me? I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie, that it would destroy our lives?"_

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. My love for you is a puzzle, Ani, for which I have no answers. I can't control it, and now I don't care. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die, I want you to know."_

_---_

"_Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more, but I know I shouldn't."_

_---_

_Padme tried to hold onto him as the man she loved grew farther apart from her. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I cannot follow."_

_---_

"_Love can't save you. Only my new powers can."_

_---_

_With hope and confidence, the young man walking besides Darth Vader says, "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."_

"_That name no longer has any meaning for me."_

_The boy didn't back down. "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully."_

_---_

"_Luke, help me take this mask off," he gasped in pain. _

_Luke was afraid. "But you'll die."_

"_Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes." Reluctantly, Luke takes his mask off. His father's face was old and pale carrying scars that'll never disappear even if he willed it so yet Anakin simply stared at the boy he and his beloved Padme created together, and allowed the mixture of awe and contentment fill him. "Now, go my son. Leave me."_

_Defiant, just as his mother had once been. "I won't leave you here; I've got to save you!"_

"_You were right… you were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right." Finally, blackness claimed him._

_Torn and helpless, Luke pleaded for him. "Father, I won't leave you!"_

_Father, I won't leave you. _The young man's last words snapped Anakin back into consciousness as a surge of energy filled his veins and a new wave of power awakened.

**To be continued…**


	19. Dangerous

**Author's Notes**: _Wipes sweat from brow._ I'm so glad I've got some readers left. Have I mentioned how sorry I am for not updating sooner? It deserved a third and fourth and possibly fifth repetition. Thank you all for the feedback. Yes, **Amy**, this is my other hobby.

**QueenMeep**, I've read a few of your stories. Very hot.

**Zevrillion**, **Hailey Elizabeth**, **SOUNDOFTHUNDER**, **penpadme** and **Padme52**: Thanks for the kind words. And **Melmarett**, welcome to my crazy world.

**Goofycaffinatedguru**, I managed to fight my way back to the light and I hope to finally be on my way to completing this story as I originally intended.

**DarthGladiator45**, I do have a hard time _not_ leaving off on a cliffhanger, thanks for hanging in there. **Naberrie** **Skyler**, thanks for the comments. I had no intention of abandoning this fic, unfortunately, before yesterday; my attention had been wholly elsewhere. Shhh… Amy, be quiet!

**Jedi X-man Sarena Kenobi**, I did kind of get very excited about Superman Returns. Thanks for keeping up with this story as well. And you're welcome **Li-LiThePinkbookgirl**. **Stefymoon**, I'm glad this wasn't forgotten. Thanks for the feedback,

**Chapter 19 - Dangerous**

_Father, I won't leave you. _The young man's last words snapped Anakin back into consciousness as a surge of energy filled his veins and a new wave of power awakened.

Anakin's eyes opened and his heartbeat fell to a steady rhythm as his body absorbed the electrical shock, molding its pain with his own and turning it into nothing. His eyes, neither true blue nor red fixed its gaze at the ceiling, the colors swirling together in unnatural mixture in the center of his irises. While his future remained uncertain, his mind has never been clearer.

"What is this?" Sidious hissed, noting the change in Vader.

A nearby droid scanned the prisoner's vital signs but was only left confused by the readouts. Everything was off the charts, yet Vader remained completely stable.

Then Sidious felt a change in the Force he couldn't describe. It was subtle at first, but then it slowly grew. The area around him began to cackle with static electricity. The air grew stale, drying the insides of his mouth. Sidious gazed at his hand and saw the energy around it diminishing.

Something was terribly wrong.

He turned his attention back to his former apprentice, his body battered and bruised to the point of death, and the metal bracelets that kept him restrained. Vader remained completely still; the lack of movement troubled Sidious greatly.

With his dark powers acting differently, a split second decision made Sidious cross the distance between him and Vader. He removed and activated his red lightsaber, the one weapon he always kept hidden beneath his cloak. This was the final moment; Sidious was going to kill Vader once and for all.

He swung his lightsaber between Vader's chin and shoulders with every intention of severing his head, but something unexpected happened that caught Sidious completely off guard.

"This is not possible," Sidious declared, his words oozing with confusion.

His weapon stopped cold just a few inches above Vader's face, the power in his grip doing nothing to finish the job. Sidious stared in bafflement while Vader did absolutely nothing.

Out of reflex, Sidious used his other arm to call the weapon he held with his first. In another attempt to kill Vader, he swung down once again when suddenly, Anakin's lifted his hand and grabbed Sidious's wrist before he could make contact. Sidious looked down, Vader's metal restraint broken in halves.

Anakin's eyes bore into Sidious as his other restrained arm broke through. Without even touching him, he threw Sidious across the room, pinning him against the machines that created the four walls encasing them.

Sidious countered by attacking him with Force lighting, but Anakin simply let it take him as if he was a solar panel absorbing the sun's ray.

Sidious's eyes widen as an unexpected realization came crashing down on him.

* * *

Padme bolted awake. Her fourth restless night after their escape from Sidious left her continuously in a perpetual state of unease. Too many things and events monopolized her mind that the simple act of sleeping became a hazardous chore for her mental stability.

Instead, she would walk around the ship that carried her and her fellow rebels. After initially spending so much time as Palpatine's, and consequently, Anakin's prisoner, enclosed spaces make her feel uneasy. At least out here, in space and away from the Empire's reign, she felt a certain amount of freedom.

"Senator," a soft voice speaks out from around the dim lit corner.

Padme returned the sound with a weak smile. "I'm not longer a Senator, Master Jedi." When she looked out into the wide open blackness of space, she could see Obi-Wan Kenobi's reflection on the glass. "Couldn't sleep?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Yoda and I sensed a great disturbance in the Force. He's been meditating on it privately. I, on the other hand, feel completely useless."

"I am confidently that you've done everything you can."

"You're worried about him?" Obi-Wan asked, changing to a topic that weighed heavily on both their minds.

Padme sighed. The inevitable conversation has finally arrived. "I'm long past trying to figure things out. Even when my mind believes one thing and my feelings another. I may never forget the injustices that Anakin committed as Vader, but I can't help but…"

"Care," Obi-Wan completed, understanding the former Senator completely.

"Am I wrong?" Padme asked, desperate for the answers to be given to her. The need to forgive him and start over as people and not as pawns overpowered her.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "I dare say you're not."

* * *

A few hours later, the rebels receive an incoming transmission from Bail Organa of Alderaan. Endless holo pictures graced passed their eyes one after another the sight of Palpatine's main space craft littered the cold space in disarray. Broken engines, droid pieces, shattered windows and machinery floated on by. What was once Palpatine's ship to use as he pleased; was now a derelict, dead in space.

In the communication console, Bail's voice spoke through.

"After checking the wreckage, we discovered no survivors." Tears threatened to fall from Padme's eyes but years as a politician forced her not to. "We investigated the site, and it appeared that the ship exploded from the inside. Cause of it remains unknown."

"Do you have any theories to what may have caused it?" Obi-Wan asked while Master Yoda and Padme listened quietly.

"From what we can discover, the explosion was massive. A lot more powerful than even an assault ship like this can create. Whatever caused it created so much electricity that it turned the entire ship into one big electrical conduit, burning everything and everyone inside."

"Are there any bodies?" Padme swallowed hard after she said those words.

Bail hesitated but only for a moment.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan and Padme inhaled deeply; dread filling the pit of their stomachs.

Bail sent them another holo picture and the reaction of the three pair of eyes that saw it was one of complete shock. Obi-Wan's mouth hung open. Padme's eyes grew wide. Only Master Yoda looked at the photo with calmly withheld indifference.

In one of the torn compartments floated Palpatine's body, burned and nearly unrecognizable.

Padme didn't know if what she was seeing was real. "Is that…"

"Darth Sidious is dead," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly, processing what the holo-picture may mean for the broken Republic and what was left of the Jedi that roamed the galaxy in hiding.

"Where's Anakin?" she finally asked.

"I…" Bail hesitated. "I don't know."

Padme looked at him gravely. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

* * *

Several parsecs away, a cargo ship makes its way to Coruscant with an extra passenger on board. Solo, the captain of the ship of middle-class breeding, headed down to the med bay and inquired about their patient, and young man they picked up during a salvage run a little over 24 hours ago.

"How's our patient?"

"Still unconscious but remarkably in good health," the doctor on board stated. No droids occupied the interior of the ship. Everything was hands on, just as the captain liked it.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with him?"

"I can't find anything physically wrong with him. Heart rate, blood pressure, even his blood work comes out normal." The doctor points his captain to a nearby screen. "The only thing out of the ordinary is the large amount of brain activity." The captain nodded. "Will we sedate him?"

Solo thought about it for a moment but quickly brushed the idea off. "Don't bother. If he becomes a liability, take him out, but for now, he's a guest on board."

On the way out, the machines around them began starting up and the lights began to flicker. A moment later, their patient startled out of bed, fully conscious.

Solo, simply by reflex, pulled the doctor behind him while the other hand lifted his gun and pointed it to the obviously disgruntled patient.

"Whoa there," Solo said soothingly, pointing the gun at him but not holding the trigger. "Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you."

"Where… am I?"

"On my ship. The Falcon," Solo answered with the ease of a veteran used to getting himself in tight situations. "The names Harrison Solo. I'm the captain here. What's your name?"

For a moment, the question didn't quite reach his ears, but after a few seconds, Solo was finally given a response.

"Anakin." A beat. "Skywalker."

Solo looked at him once over before lowering his weapon back down to its holster. He held out his hand, which Anakin reluctantly shook.

"Welcome aboard."

**To be continued…**


End file.
